


Haunting Past (Kakashi x Naruto/ Kakashi x Sasuke)

by Daelis



Category: Naruto
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-08-16
Packaged: 2018-04-08 22:57:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 15,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4324023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daelis/pseuds/Daelis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>akura und Naruto bilden erneut ein Team mit ihrem ehemaligen Sensei Kakashi, den die Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit noch immer verfolgen, erkennt er doch seine Freunde und sich selbst in Team 7. Aus den Tiefen seines Verstandes wagen sich die Bilder, die sich vor langer Zeit in sein Gehirn brannten und den Jonin noch immer verfolgen. Wird Kakashi diesen traumatischen Erlebnissen zum Trotz akzeptieren können, dass die Vergangenheit nicht das Glück der Zukunft einschränken darf?</p><p>~Es wird nach dem zweiten Kapitel 2 Pfade geben, denen die Geschichte folgen kann und ihr sucht aus, welcher das ist. Entweder ihr folgt den Sasuke-Kapiteln oder aber den Naruto-Kapiteln.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Reunion

Der Jonin seufzte tief. Zunächst war es ihm fast erschienen, als wäre alles wie früher. Sakura und Naruto. Sie beide und er. Ein Team. Doch ebenso wenig wie den beiden jungen Erwachsenen war Kakashi Hatake entgangen, dass ein Mitglied von Team 7 fehlte und eine Lücke hinterlassen hatte, die sie alle deutlich spürten, auch wenn sie ihr gemeinsames Training nach all den Jahren gerade erst wieder aufgenommen hatten.

Sasuke Uchiha. Er ließ eine Leere in ihrem Team, die niemand zu füllen vermochte und die auch von dem Jungen, der inzwischen sicherlich zum Manne gereift war, wohl nie wieder gefüllt werden würde – auch wenn Naruto das wohl nicht einsehen wollte. So klar es für alle anderen erkennbar war, so wenig wollte sich der blonde Ninja eingestehen, dass sein Freund Sasuke nicht zurückkäme, egal was sie sagen oder tun würden. Selbst Sakura – einst so furchtbar verknallt in den jungen Sasuke – hatte es inzwischen erkannt. Ihr Blick verriet es dem Weißhaarigen. Und auch, wenn Sakura es nie aussprach und sich dessen möglicherweise selbst nicht bewusst war, aber sie hatte den Glauben daran, dass Sasuke wieder zu ihnen gehören würde, verloren. Naruto jedoch war mit den Jahren nicht weniger stur geworden, ganz im Gegenteil. Es war fast, als halte der junge Ninja, den er nun erneut unter seine Fittiche genommen hatte, nur noch sturer und entschlossener daran fest, seinen Freund Sasuke zurückzuholen.

Lässig wich er einem heranfliegenden Kunai aus. Sakura in einem Baum zu seiner Linken. Er hatte sie schon bemerkt, als sie mit einem kaum hörbaren Rascheln auf dem Ast gelandet war, von dem aus sie das Wurfmesser geworfen hatte. Nun verschwand sie im Gebüsch. Auf seiner anderen Seite konnte er Naruto sehen, der sich langsam näherte und wohl hoffte, den Jonin hinterrücks angreifen zu können. Kakashi hatte nur kurz von seinem Buch aufgesehen. Gerade lang genug, um festzustellen, dass die beiden jungen Erwachsenen im Vergleich zu früher viel besser geworden waren, auch wenn das nicht hieß, dass sie ihm gewachsen waren. Vielleicht sollte er sich von Naruto treffen lassen als Dank für eben dieses Buch, doch das würde den Blonden nur zu einem ungerechtfertigten Höhenflug verführen. Also machte der weißhaarige Ninja lediglich einen lautlosen Satz von seinem Ast herunter, als Naruto mit wildem Aufschrei auf ihn zusprang. Daneben - wie der blonde Mann nun selbst bemerkte, als er mit einem Krachen in den Baumstamm krachte. Kakashi blätterte um. Dieses Buch war wirklich unglaublich. Besser noch als die beiden Bände davor. Er konnte es gar nicht abwarten, die Auflösung am Ende zu lesen, doch auf der anderen Seite mochte er das Ende lieber nicht erreichen, weil es bedeutete, dass das Buch dann zu Ende war. Er hatte wirklich Glück, dass Narutos Lehrmeister der Autor dieser Bücher war und seinem Zögling eine Ausgabe des neusten Bandes überlassen hatte, der noch gar nicht offiziell erschienen war. Da Naruto – naiv und an Geschichten wie die in Icha Icha Tactics nicht interessiert – keine Verwendung für das Buch hatte, hatte dieser es ihm geschenkt. Ein durch und durch gelungenes Präsent, denn der weißhaarige Jonin hatte seine Nase schon beim ersten Treffen mit dem damaligen Team 7 in eines der Bücher aus der Reihe gesteckt und hatte diese Angewohnheit bis heute nicht abgelegt.

Es dämmerte bereits, als sie das Training beendeten. Der weißhaarige Jonin hatte sein Buch tatsächlich ab einem gewissen Punkt wegstecken müssen, so gut waren die beiden Nachwuchsninja geworden. Er war stolz darauf, wie weit die beiden gekommen waren. „Ich lade euch Zwei zum Abendessen ein.", ergriff er nach einem Moment, den sie einfach nur schweigend beisammen gesessen und den Sonnenuntergang beobachtet hatten, das Wort. Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, war Naruto – eben noch erschöpft und hechelnd am Boden liegend – aufgesprungen und hatte lauthals nach Ramen verlangt. Sakuras helles Lachen drang an sein Ohr. „Ich kann nicht, meine Mutter wartet auf mich mit dem Abendessen.", warf die junge Frau mit dem rosafarbenen Haar dazwischen, bevor Naruto sich vor Begeisterung überschlug. Kakashi schmunzelte, als der Blonde nun eine Schnute zog. Es war ein offenes Geheimnis, dass Naruto für Sakura schwärmte, wie diese für Sasuke. Wirklich, wie früher. Naruto schien seine Trauer darüber, dass seine Angebetete keine Zeit hatte, allerdings schnell zu überwinden, denn im Nu hatte er sich zu dem Jonin umgedreht und strahlte diesen erwartungsvoll an. „Aber wir gehen doch trotzdem zu Ichiraku Ramen, oder Kakashi-sensei?", ereiferte sich der junge Mann, der dabei genauso klang wie vor Jahren, als sie einander kennengelernt hatte. Schon damals war er ganz verrückt gewesen nach Ramen. Was blieb ihm da schon übrig, als zu nicken? Er schmunzelte unter seiner Maske, die dies kaum zu verhehlen vermochte. „Natürlich, Naruto." „Yay!" Sie lachten gemeinsam. Wie ein Team. Als fehle niemand. Als sei alles in bester Ordnung. Als spürten sie nicht alle, dass im Grunde noch immer, trotz all der Jahre, die ins Land gezogen waren, Sasuke in ihrer Mitte fehlte. Der Jonin richtete sich auf und klopfte den Staub von seiner Kleidung.

Nachdem sie sich von Sakura verabschiedet hatten, die versprach beim nächsten Mal mitzukommen, steuerten die beiden Ninja den Ramen-Stand Ichiraku an. Naruto hätte gar nicht bestellen brauchen, war er doch Stammkunde und die Besitzer grinsten bereits, als die beiden Shinobi eintraten. Davon, dass Naruto nur hoffte, endlich das Gesicht seines Sensei zu sehen, das dieser stets hinter einer Maske verbarg, ahnte Kakashi nicht, schließlich war der blonde Ninja sonst auch immer ganz versessen auf seine Leibspeise – besonders, wenn jemand anderes zahlte wie heute. Ebenso wenig verstand er entsprechend auch, weshalb der blonde Ninja schmollte, als sie Ichiraku Ramen verließen. Der Jüngere hatte das Gesicht des Weißhaarigen nicht erspähen können. Wieder. Fast wie verhext, hatte sich immer irgendetwas dazwischen geschoben. Allein der verliebte Gesichtsausdruck der jungen Frau, die ihnen die Schüsseln mit den Ramen gebracht hatte, hatte Naruto etwas über Kakashis Gesicht verraten.


	2. Memories

Nachdem er Naruto an dessen Fenster abgesetzt hatte, machte Kakashi es sich kurzerhand auf dem Dach des Hauses bequem. Das Treffen mit den beiden jungen Ninjas hatte ihn mehr aus der Bahn geworfen, als er zugeben wollte. Silbern schimmerte der Mond am Himmel und warf seinen matten Glanz auf das Dorf. Es sah aus wie schon immer, fand der Weißhaarige. Bei Nacht schien es, als stünde für Konoha die Zeit still. Genau so wie jetzt hatte das Dorf auch schon ausgesehen, als er selbst noch ein Ninjaschüler war. Erinnerungen schwemmten aus der Tiefe hervor, kaum, dass Kakashi dem Gedanken einen Platz eingeräumt hatte. Wie dunkle Wellen wogten sie um ihn herum, ließen ihn in der Zeit zurückwandern und sich an eine Zeit erinnern, die so hoffnungslos und endgültig verloren war. Damals, als er selbst Seite an Seite mit seinen Freunden kämpfte.

Waren sie auch wie Team 7 gewesen? Ja, schon irgendwie. Es mischten sich Bitterkeit und Trauer mit der Wärme glücklicher Erinnerungen. Er war damals kälter gewesen, abweisender als heute. Aber nur, weil er inzwischen gelernt hatte, die Leute auch ohne offene Abweisung auf Distanz zu halten. Damals hatte er alles verloren und seine Laufbahn als Ninja hatte begonnen.

Der Jonin ließ sich auf den Rücken fallen. Normalerweise hätte er sich nun selbst ins Bett gelegt, hätte noch ein paar Seiten in seinem Buch gelesen und wäre dann langsam in den Schlaf gedriftet. Doch heute Nacht war er ungewöhnlich unruhig. Naruto und Sakura hatten, ohne es zu ahnen, nicht nur das offene Fehlen von Sasuke, das auch die beiden jungen Ninja belastete, wieder in sein Bewusstsein gerufen, sondern auch etwas, das sehr viel tiefer in dem Weißhaarigen verborgen gewesen war. Es erschien ihm wie gestern und ewig her zugleich, dass er Mitglied des Teams Yondaime gewesen war.

Minato Namikaze, ihr Teamleiter, der obendrein Narutos Vater war, und starb, um das Dorf zu beschützen. Er hatte sie Drei damals ausgebildet, sie in eine Familie verwandelt. Rin Nohara, Obito Uchiha und ihn, Kakashi Hatake.

Genau wie sein Sohn war der vierte Hokage, der gelbe Blitz von Konohagakure, ein gutmütiger und freundlicher Mensch, der jedes Leben schätzte und niemals aufgab. Ein guter Mensch. Vielleicht zu gut, denn seine Güte hatte seinen eigenen Sohn Naruto zu einem Leben als Außenseiter im Dorf verdammt. Um Konoha zu retten hatte er ein so großes Opfer gebracht und noch immer zahlte Naruto den Preis dafür ab. Es tat dem Jonin ehrlich Leid, dass die Menschen im Dorf, das alles nicht so sehen konnten wie er.

Und natürlich war da noch Rin. Die liebe, gutmütige und sanfte Rin. Rin, die ihn gebeten hatte, sie zu töten, um das Dorf zu schützen. Er hatte es nicht getan, nicht tun können. Bis heute wusste er nicht, ob dieser Entschluss der Richtige gewesen war. Denn obwohl er geschworen hatte, seine Freunde zu beschützen, so hatte er doch auch versprochen, das Dorf zu schützen. Er schloss sein rechtes Auge. Das linke lag schließlich wie stets verborgen unter der schwarzen Maske, die auch seine untere Gesichtshälfte verdeckte. Bäte man ihn jetzt, einen seiner Kameraden zu töten, würde sich Kakashi genauso entscheiden wie damals. Niemals brächte er es über sich, seine Mitstreiter oder Freunde zu töten, gleich welch höherem Zweck es auch diesen mochte. Er glaubte daran, dass es immer einen anderen Weg geben musste. Seine Freunde zu verraten, das war unverzeihlich. Dennoch... immer wieder plagten ihn die Bilder von einst, die sich wie ein greller Blitz in sein Gehirn eingebrannt hatten. Rin, die sich vor ihn warf und damit den Freitod wählte. Rin, die starb, um zu beschützen, was sie beide zu beschützen versprochen hatten und den ultimativen Preis zahlte. Rin, die durch seine Hand starb. Sein Chidori. Ihr Blut an seinen Händen. Es war, als hätte er sie getötet, auch wenn niemand dies je zu ihm sagte, wenn niemand ihm je Vorwürfe machte. Für ihn war es immer so gewesen. Er hatte Rin getötet, obwohl er sie hätte retten müssen. Erst hatte er Obito nicht retten können und dann Rin. Ihm zog sich die Kehle zu. Er würde nicht weinen, das tat er schon lange nicht mehr, wenn er sich diesen Erinnerungen hingab. Doch noch immer bildete sich ein Kloß in seinem Hals, wenn sich Rin und Obito in seine Gedanken schlichen.

Obito. Sein bester Freund. Noch ein Toter, den er nie vergessen könnte und der seine schlimmsten Alpträume heimsuchte. Sein rotes Sharingan-Auge verdankte er dem Uchiha, dessen Clan auch Sasuke angehörte. Obito hatte es ihm geschenkt, ihm anvertraut zusammen mit all den Fähigkeiten, die es barg, dieses Auge. Ein Auge aus dem Clan der Uchihas, in deren Blut das Erbe floss, das ihren Clan so berühmt machte: Das Sharingan. Er selbst hatte es trainiert und oft verwendet. Es hatte ihn sogar berühmt gemacht. Kakashi Hatake, der Sohn des weißen Reißzahns von Konoha, der Kopier-Ninja. In gewisser Weise ehrte er damit seinen verstorbenen Freund, doch nie könnte er vergessen, wie dieser eingequetscht unter einem Felsen lag, blutend, sterbend. Noch immer blitzte immer das Bild seines enthusiastischen Freundes vor ihm auf, wann immer er das Steindenkmal besuchte, das die Gefallenen ehrte, zu denen auch Obito Uchiha zählte. Bestimmt hätte sein Freund geweint, wie er es oft getan hatte, wenn er gewusst hätte, dass Rin gestorben war. Ob Obito ihn verflucht hätte, wenn er erfahren hätte, dass das Mädchen, in das sein bester Freund so offensichtlich verliebt gewesen war, durch seine Hand gestorben war? Sie waren beste Freunde gewesen, aber hätte Obito ihm das vergeben können? Und ausgerechnet ihm, Kakashi, hatte der junge Uchiha sein Auge geschenkt, ein Auge mit einer solch außergewöhnlichen Gabe. Es war schon eine Ironie. Immerhin hatte sich das Auge seines besten Freundes in seiner Augenhöhle aktiviert, als Rin starb. Er war dem damals nicht gewachsen gewesen, das Mangekyou-Sharingan hatte ihn überwältigt. Ein wenig kam es Kakashi vor, als habe Obito durch das Auge in seinem Körper selbst im Tode noch sehen müssen, wie sein bester Freund es nicht schaffte, Rin zu retten. War es Obitos Zorn gewesen oder der seine? Bis heute konnte er es nicht sagen.

Er wusste nicht, was schlimmer gewesen war: Obito, der immer so selbstlos und unbeschwert gewesen war, sterben zu sehen, unfähig ihm zu helfen, unfähig irgendetwas zu tun oder zu sagen, um seinem Freund sein Leid zu nehmen, oder Rin vor sich zu sehen, sterbend durch die Attacke, die nicht ihr, sondern ihrer beider Angreifern gegolten hatte, und die sie in der Absicht zu sterben, abgefangen hatte, um durch ihren Freitod das Dorf zu beschützen.

Die Erinnerungen ließen ihm kalt werden, obgleich ein warmer Sommerwind über die Dächer wehte und der Tag sonnig und warm gewesen war. Fast als dringe die Kälte aus seinem Inneren, in dem die dunklen Erinnerungen an die vergangenen Tage sonst eingesperrt waren, fest verborgen, damit sie ihn nicht im Kampf hinderten und niemand sonst sie je erblickte, als wären sie ein wunder Punkt, eine blutende Wunde, die sich nie ganz schloss, denn immer wenn sie es doch zu tun schien, kam ein Abend wie dieser. Er lag auf einem Dach, einem Felsen, einem Sofa oder einfach dem Boden und versank im Meer der Erinnerungen, Stunden um Stunden, bis die Sonne am Horizont aufstieg und die Dunkelheit seiner Gedanken in helles warmes Licht tauchte und die Finsternis vertrieb. Im Grunde hoffte er, der Tag käme bald und vertriebe die düsteren Gedanken und ließe ihn in seinen Alltag als Shinobi zurückkehren, doch andererseits schämte sich der Ninja dafür, denn es erschien ihm ein wenig, als entspräche dieser Wunsch nur seiner Angst, sich dem zu stellen, was ohnehin stets in seinem Inneren auf ihn lauerte, obwohl er wusste, dass er dem nicht entfliehen konnte. Niemand konnte vor sich selbst entkommen. Er würde immer um die Schuld wissen, die er auf sich geladen hatte. Diese Last konnte ihm niemand nehmen. Schon bald käme der Morgen und er würde diese Gedanken hinter sich lassen, vorerst, bis sie wieder aus einer dunklen Ecke seines Verstandes krabbelten, um ihn in unbedachter Stunde zu überfallen.

Ein eisiger Schauer durchlief den weißhaarigen Shinobi. Wie sehr Team 7 und Team Yondaime sich ähnelten, jetzt wo er es überdachte. Sakura und Rin hatten beide ein heilendes Händchen und begabte Kunoichi mit festem Willen. Und war Naruto seinem Freund Obito in seiner Freundlichkeit und seiner Entschlossenheit im Hinblick auf seine Freunde nicht unglaublich ähnlich? Er selbst... Ja, er selbst hatte damals ebenso viel Talent gezeigt wie Sasuke, doch das sorglose Wesen Narutos gehabt, der noch jetzt blindlings in einen Kampf stürzte, anstatt vorher abzuwägen. Doch ihn hatte Obitos Tod verändert, ihn Vorsicht gelehrt, Achtsamkeit und auch, Freundschaften zu achten, ihren Wert zu schätzen. Nein, eigentlich hatte schon Obitos Leben ihn begonnen, dies zu lehren. In Gedenken an seinen besten Freund hatte er sich einfach einige von dessen Charakterzügen angeeignet.

Wer hätte gedacht, dass ihm ein Team wie Team 7 begegnen würde, das seinem damaligen Team so ähnlich sein würde. Selbst in Narutos Blick konnte er Obito sehen, die absolute Selbstsicherheit und den unerschütterlichen Glauben an seine Freunde. Obito war genauso gewesen. Völlig egal, was geschah, hatte der junge Uchiha sich für eine Freunde eingesetzt und war am Ende sogar für sie gestorben. Und niemals, niemals hätte er einen von ihnen aufgegeben. Nicht Rin, nicht ihn. Kakashi seufzte leise. Sowohl in Narutos Unbedachtheit als auch in Sasukes Überheblichkeit hatte er in einen Spiegel geblickt, der ihm sich selbst zeigte, sein jüngeres Ich, ein talentierter Shinobi, der noch vieles zu lernen hatte. Zeit und Verlust hatten den Jonin schließlich geprägt und einen unsichtbaren und doch eindeutigen Stempel auf ihm hinterlassen.

Langsam und bedächtig streckte der Jonin seine steifen Glieder. Bevor er es bemerkt hatte, hatte er (mal wieder) die ganze Nacht hier oben gelegen. Nicht sehr vorbildlich. Besser er raffte sich auf und schob seinen Hintern heim, als dass ihn hier oben jemand bemerkte und sich zweifelsohne fragen müsste, was denn Kakashi hier oben zu suchen hatte. Mit einem Satz kam der weißhaarige Mann auf die Füße und klopfte sich den Staub von der Kleidung. Erste Sonnenstrahlen wärmten sein Gesicht und einen Moment lang genoss er die sanfte Wärme einfach nur, während er allein auf dem Dach verharrte, umgeben von einer Stille, die das Dorf am Tage nicht erlebte, wenn die Leute auf den Straßen unterwegs waren. Beinahe wie ausgestorben wirkte Konoha zu dieser frühen Stunde. Beinahe, als wäre Kakashi der Einzige hier. Beinahe, als stünde die Zeit still. Nur für diesen einen Augenblick.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ab hier geht es weiter entweder in "Longing" für Sasuke oder in "Ganz bestimmt" für Naruto.


	3. Longing (Sasuke)

Er hatte sich bereits vor zwei Tagen in das Dorf geschlichen, war unbemerkt herumgewandert und hatte sich umgesehen. Absolut nichts schien sich verändert zu haben. Alles sah noch so genau so aus wie damals,als er das Dorf verlassen hatte. Als wäre nicht ein einziger Tag vergangen. Beinahe stieg so etwas wie Melancholie in ihm auf, doch der schwarzhaarige junge Mann richtete seine Gedanken schnell wieder auf den Grund seines Hierseins. Kakashi Hatake. Sein ehemaliger Sensei, ein Jonin. Ein Shinobi, der wie er inzwischen wusste, seinesgleichen suchte, auch wenn er ihn als Junge nicht so eingeschätzt hatte. Zumindest in dieser Hinsicht war die Zeit auf jeden Fall vergangen. Sasukes Blick folgte dem Weißhaarigen, als dieser sich nun doch erhob, als die ersten Sonnenstrahlen auf ihn fielen. Die ganze Nacht hatte er dort gelegen, nahezu regungslos. Sehr zu seiner Verwunderung. Er wusste zwar, dass der als Kopierninja bekannte Shinobi gerne auf Bäumen saß und las, doch hier hatte er einfach nur dagelegen mit offenem Auge und Sasuke glaubte nicht, dass Kakashi geschlafen hatte. Nein, denn trotz des starren Blickes hatte den Weißhaarigen eine glitzernde Träne im Augenwinkel verraten.

Kakashi schob mit einer Hand das Fenster zu seiner Wohnung auf. Er schloss es nie ab, da er selbst eigentlich immer auf diesem Wege hinein- und hinausgelangte, nur selten durch die Tür. Drinnen zog er den Reißverschluss seiner Weste auf und ließ diese einfach an seinen Armen herabgleiten, fing sie jedoch auf, bevor sie zu Boden rutschte und hing sie achtlos auf einen Stuhl, bevor er zum Bett hinüberging und sich einfach vornüber darauf fallen ließ, die Augen nun geschlossen in der Erwartung tiefen Schlafes. Schon nach wenigen Minuten hatte sich die Atmung des Jonin einem gleichmäßigen ruhigen Takt angepasst, der verriet, dass sich Kakashi tief im Land der Träume befand. Doch auch dort war er vor seinen Erinnerungen, vor sich selbst, nicht sicher, wie er sehr genau wusste. In seinen Träumen konnte er den Dingen, die in seinem Inneren lauerten, ebensowenig entkommen, wie im wachen Zustand und so dauerte es nicht lange, bis er begann sich in unruhigem Schlaf, gepeinigt von den schmerzverzerrten Gesichtern seiner verstorbenen Freunde, herumzuwälzen und bekam dabei nicht mit, dass noch jemand durch das Fenster stieg.

Sasukes dunkle Augen fixierten die Gestalt seines Senseis, der sich gerade auf den Rücken gerollt hatte und tief zu schlafen schien. Nicht einmal die Schuhe hatte er ausgezogen. Das passte irgendwie zu dem Shinobi. Kurz zuckte Sasukes Mundwinkel, als wolle er ein Schmunzeln andeuten, doch seine Miene blieb kühl und undurchdringlich, gleichsam wie eine Maske, hinter der sich doch so viel mehr verbarg. All die Gefühle und Gedanken, die ihn überhaupt erst hierher getrieben hatten, ihn förmlich gezwungen hatten, herzukommen, das Risiko einzugehen, entdeckt zu werden, denn als Nukenin hatte er hier in Dorf mehr Feinde als Freunde. Leise näherte er sich Kakashi, der mit keiner Regung zeigte, ob er durch das Geräusch des Fensters oder die näher kommenden Schritte aufgeweckt worden war. Wenn sich der Shinobi erlaubte, jetzt zu schlafen, dann hatte er wohl für die nächsten Stunden nichts vor. Sasuke setzte sich langsam, um den Schlafenden nicht aufzustören, auf die Bettkante und beugte sich über die ruhig atmende Gestalt seines einstigen Senseis.

So vieles hatte ihn Kakashi-sensei gelehrt. Allein, dass der erfahrene Jonin sein Wissen um das Chidori mit ihm geteilt hatte, wusste Sasuke durchaus zu schätzen, auch wenn er beschlossen hatte, Orochimaru zu folgen und von diesem zu lernen. Doch der schlangenhafte Ninja hatte nie die gleiche Anerkennung in seinen Augen errungen wie Kakashi. Durchaus, Orochimaru war stark und klug, beherrschte viele Techniken und lehrte diese geduldig und bestimmt, doch stets war Kakashi-sensei besonders für ihn geblieben. In all den Jahren war kaum ein Tag vergangen, an dem seine Gedanken nicht zu dem Weißhaarigen gewandert waren, der nun neben ihm lag und sich unruhig im Schlaf regte, als wolle er etwas im Traum abwehren. Der Nukenin hatte keine Ahnung, was es war, das den Jonin quälte, so gut hatten sie einander nicht gekannt. Außerdem war Kakashi-sensei schließlich sein Lehrmeister gewesen und er der Schüler. Wieso hätte er ihm also etwas so Intimes anvertrauen sollen? Doch jetzt, jetzt war Sasuke nicht mehr der kleine Genin, der gerade erst die Ninjaschule beendet hatte, der lernen musste. Nein, jetzt war er stark, jetzt konnte er dem Weißhaarigen von gleicher Höhe aus in die Augen sehen, als ebenbürtig.

Kakashi seufzte leise im Schlaf. Obito. Wäre er doch nur nicht dazwischen gesprungen. Warum nur hatte der freundliche Junge ihm das Leben retten müssen? Und dann hatte er gelächelt und ihm obendrein sein Auge geschenkt um die leere Höhle in seinem Gesicht zu füllen, das fehlende Auge zu ersetzen. Und dann starb Rin. Durch seine Hand, seine Attacke. Er hatte sie beide nicht beschützen können. Immer und immer wieder liefen die Szenen vor seinem inneren Auge ab, ein grausamer Kreis aus Alpträumen und Erinnerungen, eine Mischung allein um ihn zu quälen, ihn an seine Schuld zu erinnern, an sein Versagen und die guten Menschen, die sterben mussten. Kein Gedenkstein könnte diese Schuld tilgen oder auch nur schmälern.

Sasukes Augen verengten sich, als Kakashi sich auf die Seite zu rollen schien, doch dann wieder auf dem Rücken landete, wie eine hilflose Schildkröte. Selbst wenn er schlief, trug er diese Maske. Nun, von jemandem, der nicht einmal die Schuhe auszog, war das ja zu erwarten gewesen, überlegte Sasuke, den Blick nicht von dem Shinobi abwendend. Es war kein Fehler gewesen herzukommen. All die Male, die unzähligen Stunden, die er damit verbracht hatte, sich zu fragen, ob Kakashi-sensei noch lebte, ob er wohlauf war. Sasuke hatte die Ohren immer offen gehalten, damit ihm keine Neuigkeit aus Konohagakure entging und wäre dem Sohn des berühmten Reißzahns von Konoha etwas zugestoßen, hätte das schnell die Runde gemacht und wäre auch zu ihm durchgedrungen. Und dann... dann waren da noch die ganzen anderen Gedanken gewesen.

Sasuke atmete tief durch. Letztlich waren es wohl diese, die ihn veranlasst hatten, das Risiko einzugehen, herzukommen. Er hatte gewusst, dass Kakashi sicher war, wohlauf, gesund. Hergekommen war er, um den Shinobi mit eigenen Augen zu sehen. Sich das Bildnis dieses Mannes genau einzuprägen, jedes Detail.

Naruto und Sakura spielten keine Rolle. Für sie hätte er keinen Fuß ins Dorf gesetzt. Er wusste, dass sie beide es nicht verstünden. Naruto hatte stets geklammert, als wären sie eine Familie und die kleine Sakura hatte ihn angebetet. Aber Kakashi... den hatte er bewundert. So wie Naruto und Sakura zu ihm gesehen hatten, hatte er zu Kakashi gesehen.

Anfangs war es Bewunderung gewesen. Kakashi war ein starker, gut trainierter und vor allem fähiger Ninja, ein Mann von dem er viel lernen konnte und der sein Wissen mit ihm teilen würde, wenn er sich dessen würdig erwies. Daraus hatte der Weißhaarige nie einen Hehl gemacht. Doch noch während des Trainings, noch während er von dem Jonin lernte, als er begann, das Chidori zu verstehen, war aus der Bewunderung etwas anderes geworden. Sehnsucht. Zunächst wollte er schnell lernen, mehr aus diesem Wissensschatz schöpfen, doch schließlich war es Kakashi selbst gewesen, der Ziel seiner Sehnsüchte geworden war.

Nie, nicht einen einzigen Tag hatte sich Sasuke jemandem gegenüber geöffnet und seine Gedanken und Sehnsüchte geteilt. Keiner hatte je ein Sterbenswörtchen erfahren. Stattdessen hatte er sich immer hinter einer ruhigen Maske verborgen, die von Desinteresse zeugte und nie verriet, dass ihm tatsächlich ein anderer Mensch etwas bedeuten konnte. Ja sogar sich selbst gegenüber hatte er lange Schwierigkeiten gehabt, sich einzugestehen, dass ihn an Kakashi mehr faszinierte als nur dessen Fähigkeiten und Wissen. Sasuke erinnerte sich gut an den Tag, an dem er es nicht mehr hatte leugnen können und sich eingestehen musste, dass der weißhaarige Jonin für ihn besonders war. Sie waren von einer Mission heimgekehrt, etwas Harmloses, Belangloses. Kakashi hatte die meiste Zeit nur in seinem Buch gelesen und die drei Genin machen lassen. Kurz vor Konoha jedoch waren sie angegriffen worden von einem Nukenin. Keiner der drei jungen Schüler hätte eine Chance gegen ihn gehabt, auch nicht Sasuke trotz all seines Talentes. Doch Kakashi hatte sofort eingegriffen und den Angreifer im Nu niedergestreckt. Ohne sein Kekkei Genkai hätte Sasuke nicht viel von dem Kampf mitbekommen, den er gemeinsam mit Naruto und Sakura aus einiger Entfernung beobachtet hatte. Erst da hatte Sasuke wirklich begriffen, wie stark ihr Sensei wirklich war. Wie haushoch überlegen.

Im Moment sah der Weißhaarige allerdings eher wenig bedrohlich aus. Er hatte eine Hand vor die Brust gezogen, wo sie nun ruhte. Seine Atmung war wieder gleichmäßig, als seien die Alpträume vergangen. Sasuke legte eine Hand an Kakashis Wange. Wann war es nur gewesen, dass aus Bewunderung und Ehrfurcht, aus Sehnsucht und Streben diese Form des Verlangens geworden war, die mit dem ursprünglichen Verlangen, stärker zu werden, so gar nichts mehr gemein hatte? Der Uchiha-Spross wusste es nicht, doch es musste geschehen sein, bevor er das Dorf verließ. Gut erinnerte er sich daran, des nachts von Gedanken aufgeschreckt worden zu sein, die ihn erschreckt hatten. Kakashi war ein Mann, er war einer. Und doch hatte es ihn immer mehr zu dem Jonin hingezogen. Sein Körper hatte ihm Hinweise gegeben, die er lange ignoriert hatte. Sasuke hatte nicht wahrhaben wollen, was sein Unterbewusstsein längst wusste: Kein Mädchen hatte ihn je interessiert, keine Frau ihn locken können, doch Kakashi-sensei war ihm nicht wieder aus dem Sinn gegangen.

Wie gerne hätte er jetzt die schwarze Maske herab gerissen, die das Gesicht des Jonin weitestgehend bedeckte, und endlich das Gesicht gesehen, dass sich darunter verbarg. Schon damals, als er Mitglied von Team 7 gewesen waren, hatten sie alle versucht, einen Blick auf Kakashis Gesicht zu erhaschen, doch vollkommen erfolglos. Das einzige, was sie erreicht hatten, was zu erfahren, dass unter der ersten Maske eine weitere war. Ein leichtes Schmunzeln erreichte Sasukes Lippen. Ob wohl überhaupt jemand wusste, was sich hinter dem dünnen schwarzen Stoff verbarg über den er gerade strich? Ganz ohne sein Zutun wanderten seine Finger den Stoff entlang an den Rand der Maske, den er entlang fühlte. Der Weißhaarige schlief einfach weiter. Sein Atem ging gleichmäßig und er zeigte keine Regung, auch nicht, als der Nukenin sich entschloss, seine Neugier vorerst noch zu zügeln und mit der Hand über den weißen Schopf des Konohanin strich.

„Sie sind wirklich unvorsichtig, Kakashi-sensei.", wisperte Sasuke in die Stille des schlichten Raumes. Das einzig andere hörbare Geräusch war das leise Rascheln von Stoff gewesen, das entstand als sich der Schwarzhaarige so weit über seinen Sensei beugte, dass er zu beiden Seiten dessen Kopfes die Hände abstützte. Ein eisiger Schauer, gleichsam beunruhigend wie angenehm lief über seinen Rücken. Das eine sichtbare Auge des Jonin hatte sich geöffnet und starrte ihm ruhig entgegen. Weder der Puls des Älteren, noch eine andere Regung hatten verraten, dass dieser erwacht war. Und selbst jetzt war sich Sasuke nicht ganz sicher, ob Kakashi nicht vielleicht einfach nur mit offenen Augen schlief. Kakashi blinzelte. Zwischen ihnen hing eine wortlose Stille, die davon zeugte, wie sich beide Shinobi anspannten, bereit, jeden Moment aufzuspringen, wenn es die Situation erfordern sollte.


	4. Wanting (Sasuke)

„Sasuke." Schließlich war es Kakashi, der das Wort ergriff, während er in die dunklen Augen des Uchiha-Sprosses blickte, den er nicht erwartet hatte in naher Zukunft zu treffen - und schon gar nicht in seinen eigenen vier Wänden. Dass der junge Mann, zu dem das unfreundlichem, zuweil arrogante Kind herangewachsen war, nicht hier war, um ihn zu töten, war ihm schnell klar gewesen. Wäre es anders gewesen, hätte Sasuke nicht gezögert. Jedes Zögern wäre hier in Konoha immerhin tödlicher Natur angesichts der Tatsache, dass Sasuke ein Nukenin war, dem Dorf den Rücken gekehrt hatte. Also musste etwas anderes der Grund für das Hiersein des jungen Shinobi über ihm sein, dem einst eine so blühende Zukunft angedacht war, ließ sich doch das Talent Sasukes nicht leugnen. Kakashi hatte wie viele in Konoha bedauert, dass Sasuke gegangen war, doch es hatte ihn nicht so sehr überrascht, wenn er sich selbst gegenüber ehrlich war. Schon als sie sich kennenlernten hatte der damals frisch gebackene Genin keinen Hehl daraus gemacht, dass er trainierte, um ein bestimmtes Ziel zu erreichen: Rache für den Tod seiner Familie, für das Massaker an den Uchihas, das sein eigener Bruder zu verschulden hatte. Eine schwere Bürde für einen Heranwachsenden. Und nicht nur er und die Konohanin hatten Sasukes Potential erkannt, auch Orochimaru hatte sich früh eingemischt und schließlich auch erreicht, dass der junge Uchiha ihm gefolgt war, um zu lernen anstatt in seinem Heimatdorf zu verweilen.

Die Stille wurde so drückend, dass Sasuke schließlich das Wort ergriff, als ertrage er sie nicht mehr. „Kakashi-sensei." Kakashi erhob sich langsam und ganz automatisch folgte der Schwarzhaarige seiner Bewegung und erhob sich ebenfalls, bis sie einfach nebeneinander auf dem Bett saßen. Diesen Raum hatte keiner seiner Schüler je betreten, das kleine Chaos, das der Jonin sein Heim nannte. Doch Sasuke Uchiha war nicht mehr sein Schüler. In dem stillen jungen Mann mit dem rabenschwarzen Haar und denk undurchschaubaren dunklen Augen erkannte er nur zu gut sich selbst nach dem Verlust seiner Freunde. Allein der Blick verriet dem weißhaarigen Shinobi, was Sasuke geprägt hatte. Ihm selbst war es so ähnlich ergangen.

Obwohl er genau wusste, dass er sich besser auf das Hier und Jetzt konzentrieren sollte, denn immerhin hatte er einen Nukenin im Hause, der in so manchem Bingobuch stand - übrigens auch in seinem - doch ohne sein Zutun wanderten seine Gedanken wieder zu Obito. Er war auch ein Uchiha gewesen. Damals war der Clan erblüht und mächtig. Keiner hatte geahnt, wie schnell diese mächtige Familie fallen würde, noch dazu durch die Hände einer der ihren. Umso größer war nun die Ironie, dass von den lediglich drei verbliebenen Menschen mit dem Kekkei Genkai des Sharingan gleich zwei in diesem Raum waren und dass einer von ihnen kein Uchiha war, in deren Adern doch das Blut floss, das diese Fähigkeit vererbte. Sollte er raten, so wäre dies der Grund für Sasukes Hiersein. Den dritten Träger des Sharingan, Itachi Uchiha, würde der junge Mann neben ihm gewiss nicht aufsuchen, um etwas über diese Fähigkeit zu erfahren, war es doch Itachi, den er zu töten trachtete, um damit Vergeltung für seine getötete Familie zu erlangen.

Als Sasuke beharrlich schwieg und ihn nur unverwandt ansah, meinte der Weißhaarige leise. „Du bist wegen des Sharingan hier." Es war mehr eine Feststellung, denn eine Frage. Was sonst sollte dem Schwarzhaarigen das Risiko wert sein, sich in feindliches Gebiet zu schleichen, um ihn aufzusuchen? Dass sich Orochimaru mit dem Sharingan gut auskannte, für jemanden, der es selbst nicht besaß, stand außer Frage, allerdings blieb fragwürdig, inwiefern der Schlangenninja vertrauenswürdig war. Einen Moment glaubte er so etwas wie Unsicherheit in Sasukes Blick flackern zu sehen, doch er mochte es sich eingebildet haben, denn schon starrte ihn der junge Mann, der einst nicht mehr als ein talentiert aber überheblicher Junge gewesen war, eisern an. Ein kleiner Teil von Kakashi hoffte zwar, dass sich Sasuke entschieden hatte um der Freundschaft zu Naruto willen heimzukehren, doch im Grunde wusste der Jonin bereits, dass dem nicht so war. Andernfalls wäre der Schwarzhaarige nicht hierher zu ihm gekommen, sondern säße nun in Narutos Appartement.

„Nein, ich bin nicht wegen des Sharingans hier.", erklärte Sasuke kurz angebunden, während der Kopierninja die Gelegenheit nutzte, seinen ehemaligen Schüler eingehend zu mustern. Er hatte sich verändert, war erwachsen geworden, doch sein Blick war der gleiche geblieben und Einsamkeit lag deutlich darin. Die einst mit dem Wappen seines Clans bestickte Kleidung war einem Jimbei gewichen, den er lässig weit offen trug und der um die Hüfte von einem dicken gedrehten Band gehalten wurde, wie es auch Orochimaru getragen hatte. Auch das Schwert, das der Schwarzhaarige bei sich trug, war neu - zumindest aus Sicht Kakashis. Und doch, trotz dieser Veränderung, konnte man noch immer den Jungen sehen, der vor Jahren das Dorf verlassen hatte. Sasuke sah sich selbst noch ähnlich, könnte man sagen.

„Warum dann?" Kakashis Stimme ließ keinen Aufschluss darüber, was er über Sasukes Verneinung dachte. Sie klang ruhig und gelassen, ja schon beinahe gelangweilt. Doch in Wahrheit überraschte diese Eröffnung des weißhaarigen Shinobi. Wenn Sasuke ihn nicht wegen des Kekkei Genkai aufsuchte, das sie teilten, dann konnte es eigentlich nur um das Chidori gehen, welches er ihn einst gelehrt hatte. Eine besondere Technik. Doch Kakashi fragte nicht nach, sondern wartete nur geduldig auf eine Antwort des Nukenin, der so friedlich, als sei es das Selbstverständlichste von der Welt, auf seinem Bett saß.

Nach einigen Momenten der Stille, in denen der Jonin sich bereits überlegt hatte, wie er den Eindringling, und als solchen musste er Sasuke betrachten, der nun ein Nukenin war, nötigenfalls festsetzen konnte, ergriff dieser erneut das Wort. „Kakashi-sensei, ich bin wegen Ihnen hier." Der Weißhaarige verengte die Augen. „Und wie darf ich das verstehen?" Alle seine Sinne waren angespannt. Gut, dass weder Naruto noch Sakura ahnten, dass Sasuke hier war. Sie hätten wenig Verständnis dafür, wenn der Jonin ihren Freund angriffe - und dazu würde es zweifelsfrei früher oder später kommen, denn Kakashi hatte nicht vor, seine Pflicht zu vernachlässigen und einen Nukenin einfach ziehen zu lassen und freiwillig ergäbe sich der Uchiha-Spross gewiss nicht. Langsam glitt seine Hand zu der Tasche an seiner Hüfte, die er zum Glück nicht abgelegt hatte. Normalerweise tat er es, doch er war zu müde gewesen, als er heimgekehrt war. Nun hatte es etwas Gutes. Noch bevor seine Finger den Griff eines Kunai umschließen konnte, richtete sich der Schwarzhaarige langsam auf.

„Was denken Sie, Kakashi-sensei?...Oder nein... Kakashi-san", wandte sich Sasuke an den weißhaarigen Shinobi, den er über die Schulter hinweg ansah. Dass ihm der junge Mann den Rücken soweit zuwandte ließ den Angesprochenen stutzen, ebenso wie die Anrede, wenngleich sie wohl angemessener war, waren doch ihre gemeinsamen Zeiten als Lehrer und Schüler vorbei. Dennoch schloss sich seine Hand um sein Kunai. Wenn Sasuke seinetwegen hier war, suchte er womöglich den Kampf und hatte lediglich auf das Erwachen des Älteren gewartet, auch wenn er derzeit nicht den Anschein machte.

„Sie können die Hand vom Kunai nehmen." Der Jonin machte keine Anstalten diesem Hinweis Folge zu leisten. Ihm war klar gewesen, dass Sasuke seine Handlungen bemerken würde. Schon damals, als er das Sharingan nicht unter Kontrolle gehabt hatte, war er ein aufmerksamer Beobachter gewesen. Jetzt, mit diesen roten Augen, die von dem Kekkei Genkai der Uchiha-Familie zeugten, war abzusehen, dass er noch mehr Details und Handlungen seines Gegners wahrnahm als bisher. Was dies betraf, konnte Kakashi aus eigener Erfahrung sprechen. Ihm selbst war es nicht anders ergangen, als er lernte sein Sharingan-Auge zu benutzen. Es war anzunehmen, dass Sasuke mit dieser Fähigkeit besser umgehen konnte, als er, war doch Sasuke tatsächlich mit den entsprechenden Anlagen geboren, anders als der weißhaarige Jonin, der sein Auge als Geschenk erhielt.

„Was willst du, Sasuke?" Ihm war nicht nach Spielchen und Herumraterei. Sollte ihm der junge Nukenin einfach sagen, was es war, das er von Kakashi wollte. Langsam drehte sich Sasuke zu ihm um, noch immer die Gelassenheit in Person. Er hatte weder zur Waffe gegriffen, noch machte er Anstalten dergleichen zu tun. Überhaupt machte er nicht den Eindruck, als fürchte er einen Angriff. Ein wenig naiv, wie Kakashi fand. Dennoch, das wusste er, durfte er den jungen Mann nicht unterschätzen. Niemand vermochte genau zu sagen, **wie** gut Sasuke geworden war, doch angesichts seines immensen Talentes, das sich schon in jungen Jahren gezeigt hatte, musste Kakashi davon ausgehen, dass der Schwarzhaarige inzwischen auf dem Niveau eines Jonin war. Alles andere würde Kakashi zumindest eher wundern. Orochimaru hatte den Uchiha-Spross sicher gut trainiert.

„Was ich will?", wiederholte Sasuke tonlos. Dann wechselte der Gesichtsausdruck des Nukenin von einem Augenblick auf den anderen und in das eben noch regungslose und desinteressiert wirkende Gesicht kehrte eine Regung, die der Weißhaarige nur schwerlich zu deuten vermochte.

„Sie. Ich will Sie."


	5. Incredulity (Sasuke)

Es dauerte einige Sekunden, bis diese Worte in Kakashis Verstand ankamen. Es war Sasuke also ernst. Er wollte ihn töten. Etwas überrascht war der Jonin deswegen schon. Er hätte einfach nicht vermutet, dass der Nukenin, der einst sein Schüler gewesen war, einen derartigen Groll gegen ihn hegte, dass er den risikoreichen Ausflug in Konohagakure hinein wagte nur um ihn zu töten. Viel einfacher wäre es gewesen, außerhalb des Dorfes auf ihn zu warten und ihn dort zu attackieren. So oder so müsste Sasuke damit rechnen, dass der Weißhaarige Verstärkung bekam. Dieses Risiko musste dem Schwarzhaarigen bekannt sein. Kakashi verengte die Augen und nahm eine leicht geduckte Haltung ein. Zwar wollte er nicht wirklich gegen den Uchiha-Spross kämpfen, doch wenn dieser es drauf anlegte, blieb ihm keine Wahl. Nichts wäre fataler als den jungen Mann zu unterschätzen. Er hatte in den letzten Jahren sicher viel gelernt und war zu einem starken Shinobi herangereift.

Sasuke konnte förmlich sehen, welchen Schluss der Ältere aus seinen Worten zog. Einen falschen Schluss. Damit hatte der junge Uchiha gerechnet. Jeder an Stelle des weißhaarigen Jonin hätte wohl den gleichen falschen Schluss gezogen. Er konnte es Kakashi nicht verübeln. Ein leichtes Lächeln fand den Weg auf Sasukes Lippen und er leckte sich nervös über selbige. Jetzt kam wohl der schwierige Teil: Die Wahrheit. „Ich suche nicht den Kampf, Kakashi-san" Der Jonin wirkte nicht wirklich überzeugt, seine Haltung blieb angespannt und aufmerksam. Sasuke wandte sich herum. Zwar war er selbst nicht gerade entspannt, doch immerhin nicht kampfbereit wie die des Weißhaarigen. Sasuke hatte absolut keine Ahnung, wie Kakashi auf das reagieren würde, was er hier heute vorhatte.

So oft er es sich auch vorgestellt und erträumt hatte, jedes Mal war die Reaktion anders ausgefallen. In den schönsten Träumen hatte der Mann mit dem silberweißem Haar zugegeben, dass er ihn ebenfalls begehrte, dass dieses Verlangen nicht einseitig war, dass sie beide sich zu einander hingezogen fühlten. In diesen Träumen hatte er die Maske vom Gesicht seines ehemaligen Lehrers hinab gerissen, hatte seine Lippen auf die des Älteren gelegt und eines hatte zum anderen geführt.

Doch in seinen Alpträumen, die stets nicht verfehlten, ihm seine Ängste und Unsicherheiten vor Augen zu führen, war der Jonin vor ihm zurückgewichen, hatte sich angewidert und abgestoßen gezeigt, hatte womöglich über ihn gelacht und die Gefühle des Nukenin verspottet.

Realistisch betrachtet würde vermutlich keines von beidem geschehen. Realistisch betrachtet würde vermutlich keines von beidem geschehen. Kakashi war nicht der Typ, der sich über die Gefühle anderer lustig machte, das entsprach einfach nicht seinem Wesen. Auch, dass sich Kakashi ihm einfach an den Hals warf, war eine absurde Vorstellung, die Sasuke bereits als Unfug abgehakt hatte, auch wenn es ihm nicht gefiel, das zu tun.

Nervosität hatte den Weg durch seine Blutbahnen gefunden. Die Ruhe, die ihn sonst immer beherrschte, war verflogen und so blieb Sasuke nur, sich darum zu bemühen, es sich nicht ansehen zu lassen. Sasuke leckte sich erneut über die Lippen, die ihm seltsam rau und spröde vorkamen. Der Ältere hatte seine Körperhaltung nicht verändert. Noch immer machte es den Eindruck, als würde der weißhaarige Jonin jeden Augenblick angreifen. Langsam näherte sich Sasuke dem Mann mit dem silberweißen Haar, der nicht einen Millimeter zurückwich, genau wie es der Nukenin erwartet hatte. Jeder Schritt zurück wäre einer akzeptierten Unterlegenheit gleichgekommen und die würde sich ein Shinobi wie Kakashi Hatake nicht erlauben, keinesfalls. Soweit lief alles wie geplant. Sasuke hielt erst inne, als er so nahe vor dem weißhaarigen Ninja stand, dass er die hellen Wimpern um die dunklen Augen seines ehemaligen Lehrers erkennen konnte. Wenn er noch näher heranträte würde der Jonin sicher zurückweichen. Nicht aus Furcht oder Schwäche, sondern nur weil sich Sasuke damit in dessen Behaglichkeitszone bewegt hätte. Ein solches Eindringen könnte in diesem Augenblick zunichte machen, was der junge Nukenin plante. Man könnte sagen, es war der kritischste Moment seines Planes. Wenn er jetzt einen Fehler machte, könnte der Silberhaarige dies als feindliche Handlung verstehen und einen Angriff starten, um sich und das Dorf zu beschützen. Sasuke wusste genau, dass dies Kakashis oberste Priorität war: Konohagakure.

Immer näher kam ihm der junge Mann, dessen schwarzes Haar im leichten Windzug wehte, der durch das Fenster hereindrang. Ganz im Widerspruch zu der Tatsache, dass Sasuke ein Nukenin und obendrein ein Eindringling im Dorf und seinem Heim war, machte der junge Mann vor ihm absolut keine Anstalten, ihn anzugreifen - allerdings auch nicht, ein klärendes Gespräch zu beginnen. Diese paradoxe Mischung verwirrte den erfahrenen Jonin mehr als er bereit war, sich einzugestehen. Ihm war absolut schleierhaft, was der Nukenin plante, der nun nur einen Schritt vor ihm zum Stehen kam. Er bräuchte lediglich die Hand ausstrecken und er könnte ihm auf die Schulter klopfen, so nahe standen sie aneinander - sehr zum Unbehagen des Kopierninjas, denn es bedeutete auch, dass sie nahe genug aneinander standen, um einen physischen Angriff auszuführen. Für einige, schier endlose Sekunden standen sie einfach stumm voreinander und sprachen kein Wort. Erst dann hob Sasuke langsam die Hand, keineswegs drohend, und legte sie an die Wange des weißhaarigen Shinobi oder vielmehr: an dessen Maske, die die linke Gesichtshälfte verdeckte. Der Jonin verengte die Augen, als der Nukenin langsam den Rand der Maske ertastete, der unter seinem Stirnband lag. Hatte es Sasuke etwa auf sein Sharingan-Auge abgesehen? Gut möglich, war es doch eine Gabe seines Clanes. Das Kekkei Genkai der Uchihas.

Wie ähnlich er Obito doch sah. Eindeutiger hätte die Verwandtschaft wirklich nicht sein können und doch waren sie so verschieden, selbst auf den ersten Blick. Nie hatte sein Freund diesen kühlen Blick gehabt. Nein, ganz anders als Sasuke war Obito eine Frohnatur gewesen, sorglos und freundlich, während der junge Uchiha vor ihm schon in jungen Jahren durch den Verlust seiner Familie geprägt wurde und stets eine ernste Miene zur Schau getragen hatte. Nicht zum ersten Mal fragte sich der weißhaarige Jonin, was wohl aus seinem Schüler geworden wäre, wenn er diesen Verlust nicht hätte erleiden müssen. Wäre er ein fröhliches Naturell? Kakashi vermochte es nicht zu sagen. Vielleicht. Vielleicht auch nicht. Es änderte wohl nichts, denn was geschehen war, war nun einmal geschehen. Ein leises Seufzen kam über seine Lippen.

„Ich möchte auch nicht gegen dich kämpfen, Sasuke", erwiderte Kakashi schließlich, auch wenn er nicht ernsthaft glaubte, dass eine Auseinandersetzung vermieden werden könnte, selbst wenn der Nukenin die Wahrheit sagte und nicht kämpfen wollte. Vermutlich reichte allein der Grund seines Hierseins, um einen Kampf zu provozieren, sobald der junge Mann nicht bekam, weshalb er nach Konoha kam.

Es kam nicht überraschend für Kakashi, dass Sasuke die Maske nun langsam herunterzog, verbarg sich doch hinter ihr auch das Sharingan-Auge für das er so bekannt war. Er hielt es jedoch geschlossen wie die meiste Zeit unter der Maske. Sasuke zog die Maske bis unter sein Kinn und war damit, absurderweise kam Kakashi dieser Gedanke gerade, der erste seiner Schüler, der sein Gesicht sah. Er hatte sich so sehr an diese Maske gewöhnt, dass er sie eigentlich immer trug, selbst im Schlaf oder im öffentlichen Bad. Diese Marotte hatte ihm schon viele schiefe Blicke beschert doch im Laufe der Jahre hatten sich die Menschen um ihn herum daran gewöhnt und irgendwann kannte ihn einfach gar keiner mehr ohne diese Maske, die er immerhin schon eine ganze Weile trug. Und wie sich herausstellte, ließ sich darunter sowohl sein geschenktes Auge als auch die darüber verlaufende Narbe hervorragend darunter verstecken.

Er riss sich aus seinen Gedanken und rief sich zur Ordnung. Das war nun wirklich nicht der richtige Moment sich über solche Dinge den Kopf zu zerbrechen. Dazu hatte er zu einem anderen Zeitpunkt immer noch genug Zeit, vorausgesetzt, er überlebte die mögliche Auseinandersetzung, wovon er allerdings ausging - schon allein, weil er viel mögliche Verstärkung im Umkreis hatte.

„So sehen Sie also aus." Sasuke betrachtete das Gesicht des weißhaarigen Jonin eindringlich. Sie hatten sich damals abstruse Möglichkeiten ausgemalt, was alles hinter dieser Maske verborgen liegen konnte, doch wie sich herausstellte, gab es da gar nichts zu verbergen. Die Narbe und das Sharingan-Auge kannte er ja bereits. Keine wulstigen Lippen oder Hasenzähne. Ob Naruto und Sakura das auch wussten? Oder war Kakashis Gesicht für die beiden noch immer ein ungelöstes Rätsel? Die Andeutung eines Lächeln bahnte sich ihren Weg auf Sasukes Gesicht. Die Frage, was sich hinter dem dünnen schwarzen Stoff dieser Maske verbarg, hatte ihm auch und vor allem nachdem er Konohagakure verlassen hatte, so manch schlaflose Nacht beschert und er war froh, das Geheimnis endlich gelöst zu haben, ahnte er doch, dass es seinem Geist Ruhe schenken würde.


	6. せっぷん - Seppun (Sasuke)

Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf Sasukes Lippen aus, während sich Kakashis Stirn in nachdenkliche Falten legte. Dem weißhaarigen Jonin war nicht ganz klar, was genau nun der Grund für dieses mysteriöse Lächeln auf den Zügen des Jüngeren war, doch seine innere Stimme warnte ihn bereits, dass es nur bedeuten konnte, dass Sasukes seltenes Lächeln sicher nichts war, was er auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte. Kakashi schwieg und wartete ab, was der Schwarzhaarige sagen würde, denn noch immer machte Sasuke nicht den Eindruck, als griffe er jeden Moment an. Die Nerven des weißhaarigen Jonin waren bis zum Zerreißen gespannt. Solange Sasuke seinetwegen hier war, gab es allen Grund aufmerksam und kampfbereit zu bleiben. Sei es nun, weil der Uchiha sein Augen vernichten oder sogar mitnehmen wollte, oder aber weil er lediglich einen Jonin aus dem Weg zu räumen wünschte, weshalb auch immer er dafür ein derart enormes Risiko auf sich nahm wie dieses, in das Dorf einzudringen. Schwerlich war der Tod eines Jonin diesen Aufwand wert.

In diese Gedanken vertieft, traf Kakashi das, was nun geschah, umso überraschender. Sasuke hatte die Lücke zwischen ihnen getrennt. Er war an ihn herangetreten und hatte seine Lippen auf die des weißhaarigen Shinobi gelegt, dessen Augen sich einfach vor Verwunderung weiteten. Er war so überrumpelt von dieser Handlung des Uchihas, dass er gar nicht reagieren konnte, nicht einmal, als die warme Zunge des Jüngeren über seine Lippen glitt, als erbitte sie Einlass.

Es hatte Sasuke seinen ganzen Mut gekostet, das hier zu tun. Nicht nur, Kakashi-sensei zu küssen, nein. Schon viel eher hatte er mit sich gerungen. Selbst als er sich seiner Gefühle sicher war, war er lange im Clinch mit sich gewesen, ob er herkommen sollte, das Risiko eingehen, entdeckt oder sogar getötet zu werden, ob er Kakashi überhaupt sehen sollte, denn er hatte geahnt, dass, wenn er den weißhaarigen Jonin erst erblickte, für ihn keine Chance mehr bestand, es sich anders zu überlegen und fortzugehen. Und so war es auch gewesen. Kaum, dass er den Shinobi auf dem Dach entdeckt hatte, hatte es für ihn kein Zurück mehr gegeben. Gleich einem Magneten hatte ihn sein ehemaliger Sensei angezogen.

Doch Sasuke hatte einen Schritt nach dem nächsten getan. Er war in Konoha eingedrungen, hatte Hatake Kakashi ausfindig gemacht, war in dessen Wohnung eingebrochen und sich einen Kuss des Weißhaarigen gestohlen. Anders konnte man es kaum nennen, denn diese Zuneigungsbekundung blieb unerwidert, genau wie der Uchiha geahnt hatte.

Alles andere hätte ihn auch überrascht. Sah man von seinen Wunschträumen ab, denen er bei Orochimaru tagsüber oftmals nachgehangen hatte und in denen der Konohanin ebenso fühlte wie er selbst, gleich wie unrealistisch es war, hatte Sasuke doch stets gewusst, dass Kakashi im Grunde nicht einmal ahnte, dass er solche Gefühle für ihn hegte. Und vermutlich wäre er auch nie darauf gekommen, selbst dann nicht, wenn Sasuke im Dorf geblieben wäre.

Es schien ihm eine Ewigkeit und doch nur ein flüchtiger viel zu kurzer Augenblick zugleich gewesen zu sein, als er seine Lippen von denen des Jonin löste. Wäre es nach ihm gegangen, hätte der Kuss gerne noch eine Ewigkeit andauern können, wenn er sich auch seitens des Weißhaarigen natürlich Beteiligung gewünscht hätte, so war es doch schon fast mehr als er zu erringen gehofft hatte. Sein Plan hatte zwar vorgesehen, Kakashi zu küssen, jedoch war er ebenso sicher gewesen, dass dieses Vorhaben höchstwahrscheinlich scheitern würde, weil der Weißhaarige mit den hervorragenden Reflexen ihn nicht so nah an sich heranließe. Und obwohl er eigentlich glücklich sein sollte, dass er immerhin diesen Kuss hatte erringen können, fühlte er sich innerlich dennoch nicht so zufrieden, wie er erwartet hatte. Es fühlte sich leer an. Es fühlte sich nicht richtig an, sondern eher, als habe er etwas verloren, als etwas gewonnen zu haben.

Schweigend standen sie nun voreinander, Sasuke mit gemischten Gefühlen und sein ehemaliger Sensei eindeutig erschrocken. An diesem Punkt, das besagte zumindest sein Plan, sollte er eigentlich aus dem Fenster springen und aus dem Dorf fliehen. Eigentlich. Uneigentlich wollten sich sein Füße einfach nicht bewegen, wollte er gar nicht gehen, sondern einfach hier verweilen, eine Antwort abwarten, einfach nur noch eine Weile den weißhaarigen Shinobi ansehen, dessen Anblick ihm sonst doch wieder so lange verwehrt bliebe.

Kakashi starrte den Uchiha-Spross fassungslos an. Er hätte mit einem Angriff gerechnet, vielleicht Beschimpfungen oder Fragen bezüglich des Sharingan-Auges und woher er es hatte. Nicht jedoch mit einem Kuss. Eine Menge Fragen begonnen in seinem Kopf herumzuschwirren, die meisten nicht einmal halb ausformuliert. Sie bildeten nur ein fragenden Wirrwarr aus Worten, von denen der weißhaarige Jonin eine ganze Weile keines herausbrachte. Erst nachdem die Stille zwischen ihnen bereits den Punkt, an dem sie unangenehm wurde, längst überschritten hatte und zu einer nicht mehr unangenehmen sondern einfach alles einnehmenden Stille geworden war, räusperte sich Kakashi etwas verlegen.

Er war zu dem Schluss gekommen, dass er nun Verständnis und Freundlichkeit zeigen sollte, gleich was er wirklich empfand. Sasuke war ein junger Mann mit einer komplizierten Geschichte und obendrein ein Nukenin. Hierherzukommen hatte ihn sicher einiges an Mut gekostet und der Kuss erst recht. Er sollte also respektvoll damit umgehen und Rücksicht auf die Gefühle des Jüngeren nehmen. Im Grunde, das musste er sich eingestehen, war er sogar recht geschmeichelt. Dass ihn jemand auf diese Weise sah, war eine recht neue Erfahrung für den Jonin. Nichtsdestotrotz hatte er gerade von Seiten Sasukes niemals mit einem derartigen Gefühlsausbruch gerechnet. Angesichts des Verhaltens, das der Uchiha-Spross schon damals an den Tag gelegt hatte, war er immer davon ausgegangen, dass Emotionen wie Liebe und Zuneigung oder auch nur körperliches Verlangen - er wusste ja nicht, welches davon Sasuke hierher geführt hatte - bei dem Schwarzhaarigen zurückstehen müssten hinter der Wut und dem tief verwurzelten Wunsch nach Rache an seinem Bruder Itachi. Doch wie es schien, hatte sich Kakashi da geirrt. Was immer es auch gewesen war, hatte in Sasuke wohl eine gewisse Priorität erreichen müssen, wenn er extra hergekommen war.

„Sasuke, das ist..." Weiter kam Kakashi nicht. Sasukes Blick blieb undurchdringlich und unmöglich zu lesen, doch seine Worte unterbanden jeden Einwand des weißhaarigen Jonin.

**„Ich liebe Sie."**


	7. けっしょう- Kesshô (Sasuke)

Die Augen – oder zumindest das sichtbare Auge des weißhaarigen Jonin weitete sich vor Überraschung. Sasukes Worte trafen ihn zwar nicht völlig unvorbereitet, doch noch hatte es sich für ihn seltsam surreal angefühlt, mehr wie ein diffuser Traum. Doch nun hatte Sasuke es benannt, der Sache, diesem Kuss, einen Namen gegeben, eine Bedeutung, die der Konohanin erst verarbeiten musste.

„Ich liebe Sie", hallte es in seinen Gedanken wieder. Wie konnte das sein? Sie hatten sich jahrelang nicht gesehen, gesprochen oder auch nur die geringste Kleinigkeit von einander gehört. Kakashi hatte ganz vergessen, was er eben noch hatte sagen wollen und es wollte ihm auch partout nicht wieder einfallen. Der Uchiha-Spross stand ruhig vor ihm, die Miene noch immer unlesbar und kühl, doch der Blick des Jungen und die kleinen Anzeichen von Nervosität, die sein Körper zeigte, verrieten ihm, dass der Schwarzhaarige nicht so ruhig war, wie es auf den ersten Blick wirkte. Dem Anschein nach mochte Sasuke entspannt wirken, selbstsicher und unberührt, doch seine Finger glänzten vor Feuchtigkeit und bebten leicht. Außerdem klebten die ersten schwarzen Strähnen des Ponys bereits an Sasukes Stirn und wenn sich der Jonin nicht völlig irrte, dann war auch die Atmung des Jungen beschleunigt.

Sasuke Uchiha war nervös. Nervöser, als er geglaubt hatte überhaupt sein zu können und viel nervöser, als er je zugegeben hätte. Allerdings war es wohl auch kein Wunder. Hier stand er, nach Jahren der Trennung, nachdem er das Dorf und alle darin hinter sich gelassen hatte, vor seinem ehemaligen Sensei und sagte ihm aus heiterem Himmel nach einem gestohlenen Kuss, dass er ihn liebte. Wer wäre da nicht aufgeregt? Im Grunde jedoch, schalt Sasuke in Gedanken, gab es dazu wohl keinen Anlass. Seine Gefühle wurden nicht erwidert, wie auch? Für Kakashi-sensei musste er immer noch der Junge sein, der einst Konohagakure verließ, der Junge, dem er sein eigenes persönliches Jutsu beigebracht hatte: Das Chidori. Diese Geste wusste er auch heute noch zu schätzen und er erinnerte sich gerne an das gemeinsame Training. Es hatte sie verbunden. Es war etwas von Kakashi gewesen, das ihm allein gehört hatte und dass er mit keinem hatte teilen müssen. Nicht mit Naruto. Nicht mit Sakura. Es waren diese Stunden gewesen, in denen er sich in den Weißhaarigen verliebt hatte.

„Sasuke...", begann Hatake Kakashi mit ruhiger Stimme. Er hatte sich wieder weitestgehend gefasst und entschieden, die Sache so erwachsen und vernünftig wie möglich anzugehen. Auch wenn er Sasukes Gefühle weder nachvollziehen noch erwidern konnte, auch wenn er sie selbstverständlich mit Respekt und Achtung bedenken würde. Alles andere käme für ihn nicht in Frage. Und nicht nur, weil gerade für jemanden wie Sasuke, der so wie er ihn kennengelernt hatte, stets alle Gefühlsregungen von sich wies, diese Gefühle entwickelt hatte und sie als solche anerkannte und deswegen sogar extra herkam, nein. Allein die Tatsache, dass für ihn Liebe und Freundschaft das höchste Gut waren, genügte für Kakashi vollkommen, um sich dafür zu entscheiden, Sasuke Uchiha nicht zu verraten und ihn, solange er dies wünschte, kampflos und friedlich ziehen zu lassen, wenn er auch sicher dafür Sorge tragen würde, dass die Sicherheit des Dorfes verstärkt wurde, damit nicht weitere Eindringlinge wie die Akatsuki zum Beispiel die gleiche Sicherheitslücke nutzen konnten wie Sasuke.

Daran, dass ihm der Uchiha-Spross die Wahrheit sagte, dass er ihn tatsächlich liebte, dass es keine List, kein Trick war, zweifelte der weißhaarige Shinobi nicht einen Augenblick lang. Wollte ihn der Junge hereinlegen, hätte er sich etwas Realistischeres, etwas Naheliegenderes überlegt. Für eine Lüge war diese Aussage einfach zu unerwartet. Abgesehen davon war es niemals Sasukes Art gewesen, etwas zu verhehlen, sei es Verachtung oder Desinteresse. Er war nicht der Typ Mann, der log um seine Ziele zu erreichen. Wahrheit war stets ein deutlicher Charakterzug des Schwarzhaarigen gewesen.

Die Wahrheit selbst, die ihm hier offenbart worden war, war allerdings schwierig und kompliziert genug. Sasuke war hergekommen, obgleich er doch sich bestimmt im Klaren darüber war, dass seine Gefühle einseitig waren, dass Kakashi diese Emotionen nicht teilte und nicht erwiderte. Das ließ für ihn nur eine weitere Frage offen: Weshalb dann hatte Sasuke das Risiko auf sich genommen, ihn aufzusuchen?

Extra und allein, um ihm seine Zuneigung zu gestehen? Dies wiederum hielt der Jonin für recht unwahrscheinlich. Sasuke war kein Mann großer Risiken, wenn er sich nicht etwas davon versprach. Er agierte durchdacht und war klug, niemand, der sich von Gefühlen leiten ließ wie es Naruto gerne tat. Was also hatte den jungen Mann veranlasst, dennoch herzukommen?

Sollte der Kuss der Grund gewesen sein? Wohl kaum. Eine solche Geste war die mit dem Eindringen in Konoha verbundene Gefahr nicht wert.

Was war es dann? So sehr sich Kakashi darüber auch das Hirn zermarterte, es wollte ihm nicht klar werden. Wäre Sasuke nicht Sasuke, wäre er nicht der, der er eben war, mochte es eine dieser Möglichkeiten gewesen sein, doch für den Uchiha-Spross konnte der weißhaarige Konohanin das einfach ausschließen. Ein gutes Dutzend irrwitziger Gründe, einer abwegiger und verworrener als der nächste und keiner wollte ihm auch nur annähernd wahrscheinlich genug erscheinen, als dass er ernsthaft für den nüchternen Jungen in Frage käme, der hier vor ihm stand.

„Sasuke, das... das schmeichelt mir sehr, aber...", setzte Kakashi erneut an, als die Stille zwischen ihnen nun doch ob seines Grübelns die Oberhand nehmen wollte. Wieder unterbrach ihn der junge Uchiha einfach, dieses Mal jedoch nicht mit Worten, sondern mit Taten. Ohne das kleinste Zeichen einer Vorwarnung hatte Sasuke ihn an den Schulter gepackt und gen Bett gestoßen, wo der Weißhaarige verdutzten Blickes auf der weichen Matratze landete. Noch während er registrierte, was geschah, hatte sich Sasuke auch schon vor dem Bett aufgebaut und beugte sich nun über ihn. Eine Pose, die der Jonin zu jedem anderen Zeitpunkt als bedrohlich empfunden hätte, als gefährlich, als Gefahr für sein Leben. Nun jedoch, angesichts der wenigen Worte, die zwischen ihnen gefallen waren, erschien es ihm einfach nur befremdlich. In Sasukes Miene vermochte er, wie schon die ganze Zeit über, nicht zu lesen, welche Gedanken ihm durch den Kopf gingen. Langsam beugte sich der junge Uchiha über ihn, sodass ihre Nasenspitzen sich beinahe berührten. Eine Nähe, die ihm durchaus unangenehm wurde. „Kakashi...", hörte er Sasuke wispern, als dessen Atem auch schon seine Wange streifte, so nahe waren sie sich.

Sasukes bisherige Worte schwirrten in seinem Kopf herum. Er war hier, weil er ihn wollte. Er sagte, er liebe ihn. Jetzt ging ihrer beider Puls schneller als üblich und auch den weißhaarigen Jonin ergriff die Nervosität und Unruhe, die den Uchiha-Spross bereits erfasst hatte, als er in die Wohnung des Jonin eingedrungen war. Für jemanden wie Kakashi, jemanden, der sich nach dem Tod seiner Freunde von den meisten Menschen weitestgehend distanziert gehalten hatte, dessen nächste Menschen seine Schüler waren (und Maito Gai, denn den konnte er einfach nicht auf Abstand halten, gleich wie sehr er sich auch bemühte), war es schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er für jemanden der eine besondere Mensch sein sollte, der eine Mensch, der... Ja, der einfach wichtiger war, als alles andere. Wichtiger als das eigene Leben. Dieser Mensch sollte er für Sasuke sein? Dieser eine Mensch, ohne den man das Gefühl hatte, nicht leben zu können?

Natürlich war er selbst auch schon verknallt gewesen, hatte sich verguckt, war mit Frauen ausgegangen und hatte auch die eine oder andere näher kennengelernt, doch das hier musste anders sein. Sasuke musste die 'Verknalltheit' hinter sich gelassen haben, wenn er nach all den langen Jahren herkam. Es musste Liebe sein. Und Liebe war schwierig, sie war gnadenlos und qualvoll, das hatte er oft genug beobachten können. Sie veränderte ganze Leben zum Guten und Schlechten. Sie brachte tiefstes Leid, schlimmsten Schmerz und größte Qual. Sie war Quell höchsten Glückes, himmlischster Freude und größter Wonne.

Er war noch in diese Gedanken vertieft, als es klopfte. Und auch erst da bemerkte er, dass sich der junge Uchiha zu ihm hinabgebeugt hatte, wohl um ihn erneut zu küssen. Doch nun sprang dieser alarmiert auf und sprintete zum Fenster.

Dort hielt der Schwarzhaarige allerdings kurz inne, warf noch einen letzten Blick zu dem Weißhaarigen, der den Blick erwidernd seine Maske hochzog, und sprang dann auf den Sims hinaus. Sasukes Herz raste, beinahe als wolle es über sich selbst stolpern. Er konnte das Klopfen in seiner Brust nicht nur hören, er glaubte es auch in allen Gliedern zu spüren. Hatake Kakashi. Seufzend ließ er sich unter dem Fenster auf einem Absatz nieder. Er würde wiederkommen. Er musste. Er musste Kakashi wiedersehen, musste diese Lippen erneut spüren, diese Süße schmecken, diese Verheißung von Glück. Sonst, das war sicher, könnte er keinen Seelenfrieden finden. Doch zuerst stand leider die unabdingbare Aufgabe vor ihm, Itachi zu töten, bevor er sich seinen Gefühlen hingeben konnte, bevor er... bevor er Kakashi Hatake für sich gewinnen konnte.

„Hey Kakashi!", platzte Gai auch schon herein, kaum, dass der Jonin die Türklinke heruntergedrückt hatte. Wer sonst sollte ihn auch besuchen? Zum Glück ahnte der Mann nicht, was und wen er gerade unterbrochen hatte, denn er plapperte sofort in seiner üblichen Manier los, völlig begeistert und natürlich auch vollkommen überzeugt von seinem neuen Training, von dem er berichtete. Kakashi hörte nur mit einem Ohr zu. Zu sehr hing er in Gedanken noch dem nach, was eben in seiner Wohnung geschehen war. Gai schien es jedoch nicht zu bemerken oder aber es kümmerte ihn nicht, denn er sprach ungehemmt weiter, während er einen Plastikbeutel von Ichiraku Ramen auf den kleinen Tisch stellte, der in der Küche des Weißhaarigen stand. „Und dann hat Lee den Baum einfach umgetreten, mit der Kraft der Jugend!", begeisterte sich der Grüngekleidete, während er auspackte. Nun jedoch schien er zu bemerken, dass etwas mit seinem Freund nicht stimmte, denn seine Stimme wurde mit einem Male ernst und das Lächeln, das der Mann sonst so gerne zeigte, verschwand von seinen Zügen. „Was ist los, Kakashi?" Der Angesprochene seufzte nur leise und schwieg.

Sein Freund hatte den Wink verstanden und nicht weiter nachgefragt, sondern sich stattdessen bemüht, das Thema möglichst unverfänglich zu halten, wofür Kakashi dankbar war. Nach dem Essen war er auch schon wieder gegangen, offensichtlich unter einem Vorwand, wohl weil er erkannt hatte, dass der weißhaarige Jonin etwas Zeit für sich brauchte. Kakashi trat an das Fenster, durch das Sasuke vor nicht einmal einer Stunde verschwunden war und ließ sich, nachdem er einen Blick auf das Dorf, das er Heimat nannte, geworfen hatte, an der Wand neben dem Fenster zu Boden sinken. Sasuke Uchiha. Nie hätte er gedacht, dass sie sich unter solchen Umständen erneut begegnen würden. Er seufzte leise.

Sie beide ahnten nicht, dass nur die Mauer des Hauses sie trennte. Rücken an Rücken saßen die Shinobi da, die nicht verschiedener hätten sein können und grübelten doch über das gleiche nach: Wie standen sie zu einander? Was bedeutete das Geschehene für sie und ihrer beider Leben? Wie würden sie sich verhalten, wenn sie sich wiedersähen – vermutlich sogar auf dem Schlachtfeld auf gegnerischen Seiten? Die Antworten darauf vermochten beide nicht zu finden und vielleicht... vielleicht wollten sie es auch gar nicht.

 

 


	8. Ganz bestimmt (Naruto)

Nachdem sein Sensei gegangen war, grübelte Naruto noch lange über das gemeinsame Training und natürlich auch den Grund dafür nach: Sasuke. Kakashi-sensei glaubte nicht daran, dass der Schwarzhaarige, den er immer noch Freund nannte, selbst wenn inzwischen viele Leute in Konoha der Ansicht waren, er sei ein Feind, zu ihnen zurückkommen würde. Allein der Gedanke genügte, um Naruto eine Schnute ziehen zu lassen. Er wusste, sie irrten sich. Er würde Sasuke zurückholen, ganz bestimmt! Mit einem leisen Brummen drehte er sich auf dem Bett herum. Eigentlich müsste er sich noch umziehen, doch mit jeder Sekunde, die er hier lag, fiel es ihm schwerer sich mit dem Gedanken anzufreunden, wieder aufzustehen, sich umzuziehen und erst dann wieder ins warme Bett zurück zu krabbeln. 

„Meeeh..." Mit einem weiteren missgelaunten Laut überwand sich der blonde Ninja schließlich. Nachdem er sich umgezogen hatte, steuerte Naruto noch gen Küche, in der Hoffnung, noch einen Schluck Milch trinken zu können. Das würde ihm beim Einschlafen sicher helfen. Nicht, dass er nicht ohnehin müde gewesen wäre, doch dieser Schluck Milch am Abend war nicht nur gesund sondern schon fast eine Art Ritual für ihn. Er riss die Kühlschranktür auf und sofort wehte im die Kälte aus dem Inneren entgegen und ließ ihn frösteln. Umso größer war sogleich die Sehnsucht nach dem warmen Bett, das so verheißungsvoll nebenan auf ihn wartete. Naruto griff nach dem Milchkarton und schüttelte ihn prüfend. Viel war nicht mehr drin. Morgen müsste er auf jeden Fall neue Milch kaufen - und vermutlich noch so einiges anderes, vor allem natürlich Ramen! Mit den Schultern zuckend hob der Blonde das Tetrapack über den Kopf und goss sich die Milch in den Mund. Ein verheerender Fehler, wie er sofort würgend feststellte. Widerlich! Naruto hustete angeekelt und spuckte die in seinem Mund verbliebene Milch in die Spüle. Mist aber auch! Die war nicht erst seit kurzem schlecht, so ekelhaft klumpig wie die war. 

Anstatt entspannt und müde zu machen, hatte die verdorbene Milch nun genau das Gegenteil bewirkt. Naruto war wach. Ächzend steuerte der Ninja das Fenster an, nachdem er sich den Mund ausgewaschen hatte, und sah hinaus. Der Mond schien bereits hell am Himmel und tauchte das ganze Dorf in ein irgendwie unheimliches Licht und gleichzeitig... gleichzeitig war es wunderschön fand Naruto. Alles wirkte so unglaublich ruhig und still, so absolut friedlich im Licht des Mondes. Er hatte ganz vergessen, wie das war. Konoha bei Nacht. Noch während er es sich auf der Fensterbank bequem machte, bemerkte er auf dem Dach, das genau zwischen dem leuchtenden Himmelskörper und seiner Wohnung lag, eine vertraute Gestalt, wenn er seinen Augen trauen durfte. Diese Frisur, das konnte doch nur Kakashi sein, oder nicht? Konnte der Sensei etwa nicht schlafen? Narutos Gedanken, die eben noch bei dem Dorf gewesen waren, wandten sich nun seinem Lehrer zu, der wohl ebenfalls den Mond besah und diesem tatsächlich Aufmerksamkeit schenkte - anders als sein blonder Schüler, der ihn beobachtete und sich unwillkürlich fragte, warum der Jonin nicht heimgegangen war und ob er wohl Familie hatte, vielleicht sogar Kinder.

Von den Blicken aus tiefblauen Augen in seinem Rücken ahnte der weißhaarige Shinobi tatsächlich nichts. Ruhig saß er auf dem Dach und verweilte mit dem Blick des unverdeckten Auges auf dem Mond, als habe dieser ihn hypnotisiert. Er war voll und ganz in seine Gedanken vertieft, hing den Erinnerungen an seine Freunde nach, an das, was er verloren hatte. Erst als der Morgen graute und er die steifen Glieder streckte und sich rein zufällig umwandte und dabei sein Blick auf Narutos Finster fiel, das nicht allzu weit von ihm entfernt war, glaubte der Weißhaarige eine Silhouette im Fenster ausmachen zu können. Er runzelte die Stirn. Ausgeschlossen. Naruto war ja alles mögliche, aber sicher kein Frühaufsteher - vor allem nicht so früh. Und dass sich der blonde Shinobi entschieden haben könnte, extra früh aufzustehen, um den Sonnenaufgang zu beobachten, konnte sich Kakashi auch nicht vorstellen. Nein, wahrscheinlicher war es doch vielmehr, dass Naruto gar nicht erst zu Bett gegangen war. Sein Blick blieb auf das Fenster gerichtet. So, wie er Naruto kannte, schlief er vermutlich auf dem Fensterbrett, weil er es nicht mehr bis ins Bett geschafft hatte. Also wirklich! Ein Lächeln schlich sich auf seine Lippen. 

Nach all den trübsinnigen und finsteren Gedanken der dunklen Nachtstunden, tat es gut, an etwas Schönes zu denken, dazu gehörte auch ein im Fenster schnarchender Schüler. Ein wenig war es, als sei mit dem Anblick von Narutos blondem Haar gleichsam die Sonne aufgegangen, die ihre ersten Strahlen bereits über das Dorf schickte. Und gleich der Sonne, die das Dorf erhellte, erhellte der ungeschickte und motivierte Shinobi im Fenster ganz unwissend die Gedankenwelt seines Sensei, der sich noch einmal streckte und dann mit wenigen Sätzen neben dem Fenster landete.Er hatte Recht gehabt. Narutos Gesicht lag an der geschlossenen Fensterscheibe, sein Mund stand ein Stück weit offen und etwas Speichel tropfte ihm aus dem Mundwinkel. Kakashi konnte sehen, wie der junge Ninja im Schlaf murmelte - vermutlich etwas von Ramen - und konnte gar nicht anders als wohlwollend zu schmunzeln. Naruto hatte sich in all den Jahren wirklich kein bisschen verändert. Er war allen sichtbaren Änderungen zum Trotz noch immer der gleiche Naruto, wie der, der das Dorf mit Jiraya zum Trainieren verlassen hatten. Kakashi haderte einen Moment und zögerte, doch dann entschied er sich doch dafür, gegen die Fensterscheibe zu klopfen und den jungen Mann, der diese als Kissen erwählt hatte, aufzuwecken. 

Njam njam. Wie gut das duftete und wie es aussah und das alles ganz umsonst! All you can eat auf Kakashi-senseis Kosten! Woah! Naruto streckte begierig die Hände nach der begehrten Nudelsuppe aus, deren Anblick allein genügt hätte, um ihn anzulocken wie das Licht die Motte. Doch bevor er die Stäbchen zwischen seinen Fingern auch nur in die Nähe der Nudeln bringen konnte, die ihm solches Magenknurren verursachten, klopfte es am Rande seines Bewusstseins. Noch während er sich fragte, was das war, erwachte der Shinobi langsam und sein Traum war sofort vergessen, wie es so oft bei Träumen war. Verwirrt sah er sich um. Es dauerte einige Augenblicke, bis er verstand, dass er nicht im Bett lag und dass es hier keine Nudelsuppe gab. Noch länger dauerte es, bis Naruto bemerkte, dass er mit der Wange an der Scheibe seines Fensters lehnte, von der er sich sofort löste, wobei sein Blick nach draußen fiel. 

„Waaah!" Erschrocken über den unerwarteten Anblick des maskierten Shinobi, der direkt vor ihm auf der anderen Seite der Scheibe saß und gelassen winkte, zuckte Naruto zusammen, was wiederum die unangenehme Folge hatte, dass er das Gleichgewicht verlor und von der Fensterbank fiel, auf der er die Nacht verbracht hatte. „Sensei!" Schon beinahe anklagend deutete er auf seinen Lehrer, der nur fragend eine Braue hob, konnte er doch nur erahnen, was der Junge sagte, denn immerhin war das Fenster noch geschlossen. Er klopfte erneut an.Als Naruto das Fenster nun öffnete, trat der Weißhaarige nicht gänzlich ein, sondern blieb im Fensterrahmen sitzen, wobei er zumindest die Beine in die Wohnung des Jüngeren baumeln ließ. „Gut geschlafen?", fragte er in neckendem Tonfall, was seinem Schüler sofort die Schamesröte in die Wangen trieb. „Echt jetzt, was denken Sie sich dabei, Sensei? Mich so zu erschrecken und dann noch um diese Uhrzeit." Zwar plusterte der Blonde nun beleidigt die Wangen auf, doch Kakashi tat so, als merke er es nicht. 

Bevor er jedoch fragen konnte, weshalb denn Naruto wach geblieben war und es vorgezogen hatte auf der harten Fensterbank zu schlafen anstatt in seinem Bett, ergriff dieser bereits das Wort. „Ich habe Sie gestern Abend noch gesehen. Sie sind ja gar nicht nach Hause gegangen." Naruto hatte ihn also beobachtet. Das war es. Was auch sonst? Immerhin hatte der blonde Genin so über Müdigkeit geklagt, als er heimkehrte, dass man hätte meinen können, er schaffe es nicht einmal annähernd in die Nähe seines Schlafzimmers. Da musste es etwas gegeben haben, das seine Aufmerksamkeit geweckt hatte. Vermutlich, so überlegte der Weißhaarige, war Naruto sogar schon auf dem Weg zur heiß geliebten Matratze gewesen, als er ihn bemerkt hatte, denn der Junge mit den blauen Augen trug bereits einen Schlafanzug - zugegebenermaßen ein recht auffälliges und spezielles Modell, wenn man die Mütze bedachte, die nach Kakashis Meinung aussah wie ein überaus mies gelaunter Otter nach einer durchzechten Nacht mit Gai.

„Aha und da hattest du nichts Besseres zu tun, als mich zu beobachten?" Selbstverständlich wusste Kakashi, dass der Junge vermutlich eine ganze Menge anderer Dinge im Kopf gehabt hatte, aber es machte einfach Spaß zu sehen, wie er reagierte, wenn man ihn mit spitzfindigen Bemerkungen konfrontierte. Wieso also sollte er sich diesen Spaß nicht gönnen? „H-he, so ist das nicht! Ich...", fuhr Naruto ganz wie erwartet sofort auf. Es kostete den Weißhaarigen einiges an Selbstbeherrschung jetzt nicht zu lachen, so ulkig sah sein Schüler aus mit dem roten Gesicht und dieser seltsamen Mütze, von der er sich wirklich fragen musste, welcher Laden es denn riskierte so etwas ins Sortiment zu nehmen. „Ich habe mich... „ Der Jonin hob eine Augenbraue, schwieg aber. Offenbar suchte Naruto noch nach den richtigen Worten. „Naja ich hab mich halt gefragt, ob Sie wohl Familie haben und ob man auf Sie zuhause wartet."

Kakashis Amüsement schwand sofort und verpuffte im Nichts. Ginge es bei dieser indirekten Frage nur um ihn und seine Familienverhältnisse, hätte er einfach einen lockeren Scherz gemacht. Hätte Sakura nachgefragt wäre es harmlos und nicht von Bedeutung gewesen, doch bei Naruto war das anders. Völlig anders.Der weißhaarige Shinobi wusste zu gut, wie sehr der Junge darunter litt, dass er allein war. Er hatte keine Familie, keine Angehörigen. Schon immer hatte er allein gewohnt ohne jemanden, der auf ihn wartete. Zwar ging es Kakashi seit geraumer Zeit selbst so, doch er war viel älter gewesen und vor allem war er nicht in der Situation eines Jinchuurikis. Naruto war von Allen im Dorf gemieden worden für etwas, an dem er keine Schuld trug, für das er absolut nichts konnte und von dem er nicht einmal wusste. All die Jahre war er anstatt als Held gefeiert zu werden, behandelt worden wie eine ansteckende Krankheit, der man aus dem Weg ging. Kakashi konnte kaum erahnen, wie schlimm das für den Jungen gewesen sein musste. Keine Familie, keine Freunde, Niemand. Unter diesem Aspekt bekam die harmlose Frage eine ganz neue Bedeutung. 

„Nein, ich wohne allein und habe keine Familie gegründet." Er ließ Naruto während er sprach nicht aus den Augen. „Ah, tut mir Leid, Sensei." Der Blonde senkte den Blick, fast als schäme er sich. „Schon gut." Unangenehme Stille schob sich zwischen sie und ließ die Luft schwer und zäh werden. Mit jeder Sekunde, die verstrich erschien es schwerer, die Stille zu durchbrechen. Wie lange war Naruto alleine gewesen und selbst jetzt war er es noch und es gab niemanden, der hier daheim auf ihn warten würde. Bestimmt, so wanderten Kakashis Gedanken zu Narutos Eltern, wären diese traurig, wenn sie wüssten, die alleine ihr kleiner Junge war und sofort tat es auch Kakashi unendlich Zeit, dass er dem jungen Shinobi mit dem blonden Haar nicht mehr Zeit widmete. Immerhin fühlte selbst er sich an manchen Tagen noch allein, wenn er heimkam und die stille Einsamkeit seiner Wohnung spürte, die ihm in ihrer Ruhe und Reglosigkeit sofort größer erschien.Immerhin jedoch hatte Naruto inzwischen Freunde. Er hatte sich bemüht und hatte es geschafft, Kontakte zu knüpfen zu seinen einstigen Mit-Genin, die inzwischen alle Chunin oder sogar Jonin waren. Nur Naruto allein war noch ein Genin, weil er in den letzten Jahren nie dazu gekommen war, die Chunin-Auswahlprüfung mitzumachen. Dass er diese bestehen würde, stand für Kakashi außer Frage. Dann wäre er mit seinen Freunden wieder gleichauf. Freunde. Der Weißhaarige wusste zu gut, wie wichtig sie waren und dass man immer zu ihnen halten musste. Sofort musste er an seine Freunde denken. Die, die er verloren hatte, doch zum Glück riss ihn Narutos Stimme wieder aus seinen Gedanken, bevor er sich ganz darin vertiefen konnte. 

„Sie sind einsam, mh?" Mitfühlend starrte Naruto ihn an und Kakashi lächelte nur unter seiner Maske. „Nein, ich habe doch Sakura und dich. Und natürlich Gai."So richtig überzeugt wirkte Naruto nicht, doch dann wandelte sich seine Miene. „Und Sasuke", entschied er mit fester Stimme. „Wir holen Sasuke zurück! Ganz bestimmt!"


	9. In der Abenddämmerung (Naruto)

Mit einem Seufzen sah sich Naruto um. Als er vor bestimmt einer halben Stunde eingetroffen war, hatte Sakura ihn gescholten, weil er zu spät war. „Hab' dir doch gesagt, es spielt keine Rolle. Kakashi-sensei ist ja eh noch viel später", schmollte der blonde Ninja und erntete sofort einen bitterbösen Blick seitens der Rosahaarigen, der ihn verstummen ließ. Der weißhaarige Jonin war schon damals immer zu spät gekommen. Nicht ein paar Minuten oder so, nein, so richtig zu spät, wie in 'Stunden später'. Zwar war das nicht der Grund für seine eigene Verspätung, die sich vielmehr darin erklärte, dass er verschlafen hatte bei seinem nachmittäglichen Nickerchen mit dem er versucht hatte, die wenig erholsame Nacht auf dem Fensterbrett zu kompensieren, doch das musste Sakura ja nicht wissen. 

Als der Lehrer auch eine weitere Stunde später noch nicht erschienen war, schien auf Sakuras Geduld erschöpft. Mit jeder Minute, die verstrich, wurde ihre Miene finsterer und Naruto entschied, dass es klüger wäre, sie nicht darauf anzusprechen, wenn er nicht riskieren wollte, dass sie ihm die Faust mitten ins Gesicht rammte und auf diese Erfahrung konnte er getrost verzichten. Recht hatte sie allerdings. Es wurde schon langsam wieder dunkel. Bestimmt schlief der Kerl irgendwo, überlegte Naruto. Immerhin war der Weißhaarige auch nachts aufgewesen, er hatte es ja selbst gesehen. Oder aber, das würde Sakura sicher vermuten, er hockte auf irgendeinem Dach und las sein Buch. Keine besonders gute Entschuldigung. 

„Ich könnte schwören, er liest irgendwo dieses beknackte Icha Icha Buch!", fauchte Sakura los, die angespannte Stille durchbrechend, die ihren Ursprung in ihrer brütenden Miene fand. Als hätte sie seine Gedanken gelesen. Naruto lief es kalt den Rücken runter und er grinste unbeholfen. „Ja, vermutlich."

„Nicht ganz." Wie erwartet hatten weder Sakura noch Naruto noch damit gerechnet, dass er auftauchen würde und so schrak Letzterer gerade heftig zusammen, als er ihm gegen das Ohr pustete. Er war schon eine ganze Weile in der Nähe gewesen und hatte die beiden jungen Shinobi beobachtet. Auch Geduld gehörte zu den Dingen, die ein Ninja unbedingt beherrschen musste. Die 2 Stunden, die die beiden nun hatten warten müssen, waren da kaum der Rede wert. Außerdem war es so geplant gewesen. Ganz bewusst hatte der Jonin den Zeitpunkt des Sonnenuntergangs gewählt. Im Zwielicht gestalteten sich Kämpfe sehr viel schwieriger als bei Tage und es war nötig diese Situation für den Ernstfall erprobt zu haben. Zu schnell konnte das am Horizont schwindende Sonnenlicht blenden oder aber, das war ein viel größeres Risiko, mit abnehmendem Schein die Flucht des Gegners in der Dunkelheit ermöglichen. 

Für einige Shinobi war dies freilich weniger problematisch. Jene mit einem optischen Kekkei Genkai wie dem Sharingan oder dem Byakugan, doch für die meisten traf dies eben nicht zu. So auch auf Sakura und Naruto, die ihn beide missgelaunt anstarrten, offenbar noch immer wütend ob seiner Verspätung, die eigentlich gar keine war. 

„Wir werden heute die Verfolgung eines Gegners bei abnehmendem Licht trainieren. Ihr Zwei habt die Aufgabe, mich zu fangen. Auch, wenn es beginnt zu regnen, endet die Übung nicht." Ernst sah er zu den beiden jungen Shinobi, die seinen Blick mit ernst erwiderten. Die Verärgerung in ihren Augen war sofort gewichen, als sie die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der er sprach, hörten.„Sollte es euch nicht bis Mitternacht gelingen, wiederholen wir die Übung morgen. Solltet ihr es allerdings schaffen, habt ihr morgen frei." Ein sehr verlockendes Angebot, wie er wusste. Zumindest Naruto hätte er damit zweifellos geködert, doch auch Sakura hatte angebissen, wenn er sich nicht irrte. 

Gemächlich schritt er voran. Das Waldgebiet, das sonst so gerne für die Chunin-Prüfung benutzt wurde, war genau richtig und bot den beiden immerhin die Sicherheit, dass er dieses nicht verließe – anders als es ein echter Gegner in einer echten Auseinandersetzung täte. Der hielte sich nicht an einen bestimmten Radius, doch für die erste Übung musste es genügen. 

Wortlos blieb er vor den ersten Bäumen stehen. Erst als Sakura das Wort ergriff und fragte, ob sie sonst noch etwas wissen müssten, sprach auch Kakashi weiter. „Ihr dürft alle euch bekannten Jutsus benutzen. Ich werde mich lediglich defensiv halten. Bedenkt aber, dass ein echter Gegner solche Restriktionen nicht kennen wird", mahnte er seine Schüler. Es war wichtig, dass sie diese Lektion verinnerlichten. Ein echter Kampf wäre viel härter als diese Übung und das durften sie nie vergessen. 

„Verstanden, Sensei, wann legen wir endlich los?!" Wie immer war Naruto Feuer und Flamme. Was hatte er auch anderes erwartet. Doch vielleicht war es ganz gut, dass der blonde Ninja so aufgeregt und neugierig an jede neue Übung und Trainingseinheit heranging. Diese schier endlose Motivation war ganz eindeutig Narutos größte Stärke. Er ließ sich niemals entmutigen und gab niemals auf. Und nur so könnte er einer der ganz großen Ninja werden, denn bis dahin war es ein langer, beschwerlicher Weg und eine ganze Menge Arbeit.

Auch Andere hatten das Zeug dazu, zum Beispiel Shikamaru, doch dem fehlte für die Spitze, für das Hokage-Werden, wie es Naruto so dringend anstrebte, einfach die Motivation, der Wille. Naruto hingegen brachte diesen mit und entgegen aller anfänglichen Erwartungen, bedachte man, dass der junge Naruto damals nur Unfug angestellt und eher frei von jedem Talent gewirkt hatte, machte er sich hervorragend, lernte dazu und war sehr stark geworden. Als Lehrer erfüllte es Kakashi mit Stolz zu sehen, was der Blonde erreicht hatte, auch wenn Vieles davon sicher Jiraya zuzuschreiben war. 

„Gut, dann fangen wir mal an." Der Weißhaarige nickte den beiden jungen Shinobi zu, die im Grunde schon gar nicht mehr seine Schüler waren, wie er sich jetzt eingestehen musste, wenn er sie so musterte. Sie waren erwachsen geworden und in einigen Punkten waren sie ihm ebenbürtig wenn nicht sogar überlegen. Über den Zustand von Schülern waren sie im Grunde längst hinaus, auch wenn es schien, als wenn ihnen das ebensowenig klar war, wie ihm, der sie noch immer als solche behandelte. Selbst jetzt noch war er es, der den Ton angab und sie anwies, sie unterwies und ihnen Aufgaben stellte. So richtig es ihm erschien, weil es eben früher auch so gewesen war, so falsch war es doch zugleich auch. Lehrer und Schüler.Nein, eigentlich waren sie jetzt ein gleichwertiges Team, nicht mehr Lehrer und Schüler. Sie waren ebenbürtig, gleichberechtigt und nicht mehr einander unterstellt. Ein wenig nostalgisch ließ es ihn dennoch fühlen zu sehen, dass nicht nur er in die alte Rolle verfiel, sondern auch Sakura und Naruto, die nun gespannt nickten. „Ja, machen wir's!", ereiferte sich Naruto. Sakura nickte lediglich und zog ihre Handschuhe fest um die Hände. „Gut, gebt mir nur 50 Meter Vorsprung." 

Mehr brauchte er nicht, so hoffte er . Es sollte fürs erste Mal eine nicht allzu schwere Übung werden. Und mit nur einem so kleinen Abstand hatten die Zwei gute Chancen ihn zu erwischen, weil es für den Jonin schwer würde, die Sichtlinie lang genug zu unterbrechen, um ein adäquates Versteck aufzusuchen. Abgesehen davon wussten die beiden ja, was sie erwartete, hatten sie ihn doch bereits kämpfen sehen. Sie würden also wissen, wie sie nach ihm suchen mussten und sicher keine Zurückhaltung zeigen. Doch das erwartete der weißhaarige Jonin auch gar nicht. Nein, sie sollten Alles geben und ihn einfangen, auch wenn er nicht damit rechnete, dass ihnen der Teil mit dem 'einfangen' gelänge. Einen feindlichen Ninja einzuholen und zu erwischen war nur die Hälfte des Problems, ihn festzuhalten, möglichst gesund und unverletzt, meist noch eine ganz andere.Die allermeisten Ninja kämpften verbissen gegen die Gefangenschaft, weil sie (oft zurecht) eine peinliche Befragung und Folter fürchteten, wenn der Feind versuchte, Informationen aus ihnen heraus zu pressen. Einige gingen soweit sich umzubringen, zu verbrennen, wie man es auch von Anbu erwartete, wenn sie ihren Tod kommen sahen. Auf diese Weise hinterließ ihr Körper keine Hinweise für den Feind. Sie wählten den Tod, um die ihnen anvertrauten Informationen und Geheimnisse geheim zu halten. Doch diese bittere Lektion musste warten. Fürs Erste sollte es genügen, wenn sie ihn aufspürten, stellten und fingen.


	10. Kapitel 4: Totale Finsternis (Naruto)

Kakashi hatte sich schon gedacht, dass es nicht so einfach werden würde, sich vor den beiden Ninja zu verbergen wie einst, als sie noch blutige Anfänger gewesen waren, doch die Brutalität, mit der Sakura vorging, erstaunte ihn doch etwas. Und sie erinnerte ihn mehr als nur ein wenig an eine gewisse blonde Hokage. Nun, das war kaum verwunderlich, war diese doch die Lehrmeisterin der Rosahaarigen, die soeben mit einem lockeren Hieb einen Baum fällte, als wäre es ein Kinderspiel. Besser, wenn ein solcher Treffer ihn nicht traf.   
Der Weißhaarige machte einen Satz und verbarg sich mithilfe eines Erdversteckes. Hier war er vorerst sicher – zumindest so lange, wie Sakura nicht auf die Idee käme, ihre brachiale Stärke zu nutzen, um den Boden aufzubrechen. 

Naruto hingegen ging die Sache nach ihm auf ganz andere Weise an. Er hatte, wie so oft, wenn es irgendetwas zu erledigen gab, eine Schar Schattendoppelgänger geschaffen, die nun den Wald nach dem Jonin durchkämmten. Damit hatte Kakashi gerechnet und er hatte einkalkuliert, dass er sich vor mehr als nur zwei Augenpaaren verbergen müsste. Naruto nutzte seine Doppelgänger so oft, dass er sich viel mehr gewundert hätte, wenn er sie nicht genutzt hätte – schon allein, weil 200 Augen nun einmal mehr sahen als vier, das konnte Kakashi kaum leugnen.

Minute um Minute jagten ihn seine beiden Schüler durch den Wald. Sie hatten sich nach einer Weile sogar aufgeteilt. Ein im Ernstfall wagemutiges und dummes Unterfangen, doch da sie wussten, er würde nicht angreifen, sondern lediglich fliehen, eine naheliegende Strategie. Dass sie unter realen Bedingungen nicht in Frage kam, musste er ihnen später auf jeden Fall einschärfen. Dass Sakura das verstehen würde, bezweifelte der weißhaarige Ninja nicht, doch bei Naruto hatte er so seine Zweifel. Der Blonde tat sich mit Taktikfragen manchmal etwas schwer, doch er war entschlossen und mutig, das machte einiges wieder wett – jedoch nicht alles. Das war eine Lektion, die Naruto dringend lernen musste und besser durch ihn im Training als bei einem echten Auftrag.  
Die Sonne stand nun kurz vor dem endgültigen Verblassen und die Nacht würde hereinbrechen und mit ihr die Dunkelheit. Wäre es erst finster im Wald, würde es noch schwieriger für die beiden Shinobi ihn aufzuspüren. Ein Ninja wie Kiba Inuzuka mit seiner hervorragenden Nase und seinem Hundebegleiter wären dadurch kaum gehindert worden, doch für Naruto und Sakura, die keine solchen besonderen Fähigkeiten besaßen, war die einbrechende Dunkelheit ein echtes Hindernis.

Schon bald war es stockfinster in dem Waldstück, das Kakashi für die Übung ausgesucht hatte und die beiden Verfolger irrten, ganz wie er erwartet hatte, recht ziellos umher. Gleiches galt für Narutos Doppelgänger. Ihnen beiden schwante wohl, dass es nun nur noch schwerer für sie würde, ihren Sensei aufzustöbern.   
Sie hatten sich wieder zusammengefunden und diskutierten nun eifrig über ihr weiteres Vorgehen, wie Kakashi amüsiert feststellte. Anscheinend zogen sie nichtmal in Betracht, dass er nahe genug war, um sie zu belauschen. Doch genau das war der Fall. Während sich die beiden Shinobi berieten, saß er praktisch direkt neben ihnen in einem Baum und lauschte ihren Plänen ganz ungeniert. Sie entschieden gerade, dass sie ihn herauslocken sollten. Na, da war er ja gespannt, wie sie glaubten, das bewerkstelligen zu können. Immerhin sollte er einen Ninja auf der Flucht mimen. Die hatten nur äußerst selten die Angewohnheit freiwillig aus ihrem Versteck zu kommen oder etwas zurückzulassen, das Druckmittel genug war, um sie herauszulocken. Nun, sollten sie es nur versuchen.

Kakashi unterdrückte ein Gähnen. Seine beiden Schüler hatten sich wieder getrennt, in dem Glauben, sie könnten noch einmal Icha Icha Tactics und das vermeintliche Wissen um dessen Ende gegen ihn verwenden. Ziemlich naiv, wie er fand. Nicht nur, dass der weißhaarige Jonin das Buch zu ende gelesen hatte und somit das Ende bereits kannte, und schon allein deshalb sein Versteck nicht verlassen würde, selbst wenn sie in seiner Nähe darüber sprachen, er würde auch ganz sicher nicht ein zweites Mal auf diese Taktik – so klug sie beim ersten Mal auch gewesen war – hereinfallen.

Die Stunden krochen dahin und mehrmals kamen Sakura und auch Naruto an seinem Versteck vorbei. Hätte der Jonin es gewollt, hätte er natürlich auch herumlaufen können, doch das war nicht Sinn der Sache. Wenn sie ihn nicht einmal aufspüren konnten, wäre das Einfangen eines Flüchtigen noch zu früh für die beiden. Ein Schritt nach dem anderen. So jedoch saß er die meiste Zeit durch ein Jutsu verborgen auf einem Baum und lauschte. Ein wenig mehr hatte er sich von den Zweien schon erhofft, wenn er ehrlich war.  
Kakashi gähnte herzhaft. Bis Mitternacht war es nicht mehr lange hin, vielleicht noch zwei Stunden. Am Himmel stand bereits der bleiche Mond in vollendeter Sichel umgeben von einem Meer aus strahlenden Sternen. Eigentlich hervorragendes Wetter – auch für die Suche nach einem flüchtigen Ninja. Kein Regen, der Spuren verwischte. Kein Matsch, kein Sturm. Keine Hitze, die sie aufhielte. 

Von Naruto und Sakura war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Bestimmt irrten sie planlos durch den Wald ohne eine Ahnung, wie sie ihren Sensei finden sollten. Kakashi schmunzelte. Da merkte man, dass ihnen der Dritte im Bunde fehlte, der ihre Schwächen ausglich. Jemand, der früher einmal Sasuke gewesen war. Er würde es den Beiden sicher nicht sagen, aber der Uchiha-Spross wäre sicher mit mehr Plan an diese Sache herangegangen und seinen Lehrer aus seinem Versteck getrieben. Kakashi schloss kurz die Augen. Um ihn herum blieb es still und er konnte leise eine Grille zirpen hören, die unter ihm im Gras sitzen musste. Es war eine schöne und ruhige Nacht und zu gerne hätte er sich mit einem Buch auf ein Dach gelegt und dort einfach die laue Nachtluft und das helle Strahlen der Sterne genossen.

Umso überraschender war für den Weißhaarigen, was nun geschah. Eine warme Hand legte sich auf seine Schulter und sofort schossen die Augen des Jonin weit auf.


	11. Mitternacht (Naruto)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kakashi wird von Naruto schließlich doch gestellt.

„Hab dich, Sensei Kakashi.“ Naruto lachte leise auf. „Damit hast du nicht gerechnet, mh?“ Der Blonde grinste bis über beide Wangen. In der Tat. Damit hatte Kakashi wirklich nicht gerechnet. Wann hatte er sich verraten? Wann hatte ihn der junge Shinobi bemerkt und vor allem: Wann hatte er sich angeschlichen?   
Der Weißhaarige musste eingestehen, dass er Naruto solche Fähigkeiten nicht zugetraut hätte. Offenbar war der Junge mehr gereift, als er angenommen hatte. Langsam richtete sich der Weißhaarige auf. „Ich bin beeindruckt.“ Naruto grinste ihn weiter stolz an. Es war nicht zu übersehen, dass sich der junge Shinobi etwas darauf einbildete, dass er seinen Lehrer derart hatte überrumpeln können und dieses Mal wollte Kakashi es ihm zugestehen, auch wenn er wohl zugeben musste, dass das lange Warten und das Nichtstun, während die beiden Schüler herumgeirrt waren, ihn unvorsichtig hatten werden lassen.

„Tja, da haben Sie mich wohl unterschätzt. Und Sakura auch.“ Naruto stemmte die Hände in die Hüften und strahlte bis über beide Ohren. Kakashi seufzte nur leise. Der Junge kannte auch wirklich keine Hemmungen. Sein Gesicht verriet in jeder Sekunde genau, was er dachte und fühlte. Wenn es darum ging, seine Gefühle unter Kontrolle zu halten, war Naruto ein blutiger Anfänger, eine Katastrophe. Noch eine Lektion, die er dem Jungen auf jeden Fall mit auf den Weg geben musste, denn früher oder später würde ein Gegner diese Schwäche gegen Naruto verwenden und ihn bewusst zum Handeln treiben, eben weil man dem Blonden ansah, was ihn traf und was nicht. 

Wenn ein Feind dies erst – und es wäre nicht das erste Mal – gegen Naruto wandte, konnte es diesen Kopf und Kragen kosten – oder aber dessen Mitstreiter und Kakashi wollte keinesfalls, dass Jemand wegen Narutos Hitzkopfes sterben musste und dass Naruto so einen Verlust und die damit einher gehende Schuld ertragen musste. Aus eigener Erfahrung wusste er zu gut, wie schrecklich es war, Teamkollegen – nein, Freunde – zu verlieren und wie erdrückend die Schuld war, die einen infolgedessen traf. Nein, dieses Leid wollte er dem Jungen wirklich ersparen. Es fiel ihm ohnehin schon so schwer zu akzeptieren, dass er womöglich Sasuke verloren hatte – und der lebte noch. Auch wenn Naruto wohl noch ganz und gar nicht der Ansicht war, dass Sasuke ein Verräter sein könnte. Wenn man dem Blonden so zuhörte, wenn er von dem jungen Uchiha sprach, klang es eher so, als wäre dieser entführt worden und habe sich nicht freiwillig und aus eigenen Stücken gegen Konoha gewandt.

„Gut gemacht, Naruto. Aber dir ist klar, dass es mit 'Finden' nicht getan ist, oder? Eure Aufgabe ist es, mich zu fangen“, belehrte ihn der Weißhaarige. Damit, dass Naruto auf diesen Hinweis nur grinsen würde, hatte der Jonin nicht gerechnet, denn seiner Ansicht nach, war der Blonde weit davon entfernt, ihn zu fangen. Die beiden Schattendoppelgänger in seinem Rücken hatte er längst bemerkt und aufhalten würden sie ihn sicher nicht – oder zumindest nicht lang genug, damit Naruto ihn ernsthaft festsetzen könnte. Langsam ging Kakashi in eine Angriffsposition, obgleich er natürlich wie vereinbart, nicht angreifen, sondern lediglich flüchten würden.   
„Naja ich dachte...“, begann Naruto und schien nun doch mit einem Male etwas verunsichert. „Naja, wenn ich sie schon mal unter vier Augen sprechen kann, dann nutze ich die Gelegenheit, wissen Sie, Sensei?“ Kakashi hatte keine Ahnung, was ihm der Genin damit mitteilen wollte. Er wusste nicht. Was für eine Gelegenheit? Sie hatten sich doch schon häufiger und vier Augen gesprochen, es war nicht wirklich eine besondere Situation. Doch Naruto schien das anders zu sehen. „Ich wollte Ihnen nämlich noch dringend etwas sagen.“ Wieder zögerte der Blonde und er wurde ungewohnt ernst. Immer mehr hatte der Weißhaarige das Gefühl, dass was immer Naruto ihm sagen wollte, nichts mit dieser Aufgabe zu tun hatte, ihm aber immens wichtig war und so lauschte der Jonin aufmerksam.   
„Was gibt es denn, Naruto?“ Seine Haltung lockerte sich von ganz alleine, obwohl sich der junge Ninja ihm näherte und er der Aufgabe entsprechend natürlich hätte fliehen müssen. Dennoch blieb der weißhaarige Shinobi an Ort und Stelle. Sakura schien nicht in der Nähe zu sein, denn er konnte sie nicht hören. Auch wirkte Naruto nicht so, als habe er diesen Hinterhalt gemeinsam mit der Rosahaarigen gelegt. Nein, er wollte wirklich etwas unter vier Augen besprechen.

Am Himmel zeigte sich der Mond inzwischen in ganzer Pracht und erhellte den Wald ein gutes Stück weit. Die Prüfung, die der Jonin seinen beiden Schülern auferlegt hatte, um sie auf die Realität vorzubereiten, ihnen zu zeigen, dass viele Aufgaben oftmals nicht so leicht waren, wie sie zunächst klangen, dauerte nicht mehr lange an. Noch wenige Minuten und Naruto und Sakura hätten versagt. Nicht, dass er davon übermäßig überrascht war. Ganz im Gegenteil. Er hatte im Grunde fest damit gerechnet, dass die beiden jungen Shinobi mit dieser Aufgabe überfordert wären, weil sie normalerweise in Kämpfe verwickelt wurden, aber nie Jemanden hatten verfolgen und festsetzen müssen, ohne diesen zu töten oder schwer zu verwunden. Es war ohnehin nicht ganz einfach einen guten Ninja zu fesseln oder außer Stande zu setzen zu fliehen. Das hatten schon einige Leute auf unangenehme Weise lernen müssen.  
Die Zeit kroch dahin, während Naruto langsam näher kam und direkt vor ihm stehen blieb. Kakashi hob fragend eine Augenbraue. Glaubte Naruto vielleicht doch, dass er auf die letzten Minuten unachtsam würde und er ihn dann überrumpeln könnte? Ganz sicher war sich der Jonin nun doch nicht und so entschied er, bis zur letzten Sekunde aufmerksam zu bleiben, damit ihm Naruto oder Sakura nicht überraschend in den Rücken fallen konnten und so ihre Aufgabe erfüllten ohne ihn wirklich festhalten zu müssen. Das wäre immerhin nicht Sinn dieser Unternehmung.

„Sensei, ich...“, begann Naruto erneut nach einigen Momenten der Stille. „Ach verdammt, ich weiß einfach nicht, wie ich es sagen soll!“ Wie immer, wenn er sich ärgerte, rieb sich der Blonde durch sein Haar, das danach nur noch wilder abstand. „Ganz ruhig, Naruto. Fang einfach ganz vorne an.“ Kakashi sah ruhig zu seinem Schüler hinüber, der seinem Blick auswich. „Das ist es ja, Sensei. Ich hab keine Ahnung wo vorne ist.“ Tatsächlich wirkte Naruto reichlich durcheinander, das musste Kakashi zugeben.   
„Die Zeit ist abgelaufen.“ Er sprach leise, um Naruto nicht zu unterbrechen, wenn er nun doch etwas Wichtiges sagen wollte. Doch für den Fall eines Hinterhaltes, war es besser die Aufgabe für beendet zu erklären, bevor sie sich unnötig abmühten. Der blonde Shinobi jedoch wirkte lediglich ein wenig verärgert. „Das ist doch jetzt ganz egal!“  
Jetzt war Kakashi erst recht verwirrt. Normalerweise war Naruto der Erste, der solche Aufgaben ernst nahm und sie unbedingt, gleich was es ihn kostete, bestehen wollte, der sich beweisen wollte. Dass ausgerechnet er sagte, es sei 'ganz egal' gab dem Jonin zu denken. Ein wenig erinnerte ihn Naruto dabei an Obito. Der liebenswerte schusselige Obito, der dennoch so ernst sein konnte, wenn er es auch selten gewesen war. Am liebsten hätte er den Kopf geschüttelt, um diesen Gedanken fort zu wischen. Er sollte sich auf das Hier und Jetzt – auf Naruto – konzentrieren. Alles andere wäre sehr rücksichtslos.

„Was ist denn nun, Naruto? Was bedrückt dich?“ Entspannt setzte der Weißhaarige sich und sah gelassen zu seinem Schüler, der vor ihm in die Hocke ging. „Naja, das ist so...“ Wieder hob Kakashi nur vielsagend beide Augenbrauen. So richtig auf den Punkt kam der Blonde heute irgendwie nicht. Umso weniger hatte Kakashi allerdings mit dem gerechnet, was der Genin dann tat. Ohne eine Vorwarnung riss er ihm die schwarze Maske herunter und drückte seine Lippen auf die seinen. Er war so überrumpelt von dieser Tat, dass er gar nicht reagieren konnte, sondern nur mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen da saß. In seinem Kopf rief ihm bereits eine Stimme zu, dass er Naruto gefälligst zurückweisen sollte, denn immerhin sei er sein Schüler und außerdem viel jünger als er selbst, doch irgendwie erreichten diese Gedanken seinen Körper noch nicht so richtig und so blieb er einfach dort sitzen, bis sich Naruto schließlich von ihm löste.   
„Ich liebe Sie, Sensei.“ Mehr sagte der blonde Shinobi nicht, dessen Gesicht glühte vor Schamesröte und auch Kakashi wusste darauf nichts zu erwidern, sodass sie stumm vor einander hockten, bis Sakura sie beide fand.


End file.
